Those Three Words
by popscb
Summary: Lauren and Joey story as allways :) really gutted with the lack of J and L scenes so i thought id write my own (again) enjoy !
1. The begining of the end ?

**I don't know how frequently this will be updated but please be patient with me I'm aiming for at least every other day.I'm not giving too much away other than this is set from now onwards and has pretty much followed the storyline in the show so far.**

It was the fifth message he'd left for her today and she still wasn't answering, her phone wasn't turned off so he sensed she was ignoring him. Why though? From what he remembered he hadn't done anything to upset her. On so many levels though was he wrong.

Lauren sighed as she received yet another voice mail from him. Why hadn't he got the message that she was annoyed at him? After having to face Derek's birthday on her own she really wasn't in the best of moods to face him, after everything she though he would have at least been able to be with her when she most needed him to be, but no, yet again she thought his hate for Derek was stronger than his love for her. Her head buzzed with the high intake of alcohol which had seemed to hit her quicker tonight than it ever had before.

Looking at the time Lauren saw it was half 11, she felt unusually uncomfortable and awake tonight. Over the last few weeks whilst her Mom was away she had either stayed at Joeys or he had stayed at hers. Lauren figured the comfortableness was due to the fact that Joey wasn't laid beside her or to be exact she wasn't laid in his protective embrace. Realising this was the first time in almost two weeks she was sleeping alone was a sobering thought for her. A small tear escaped her eye as shed not realised until now how much she actually relied on Joey.

Tossing and turning for another hour she came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. So she made her way quietly downstairs settling on the sofa.

Joey, like Lauren had decided he wouldn't be sleeping either, he too sat in the living room, his ears filled with the sounds of people leaving the club and the chippy, his thoughts drifting to Lauren. He approached the window pulling back the curtain so he could see over to no.5. In that second his eyes met with the brunette also doing the same staring in his direction. They both sharply drew the curtain back shutting out the entire outside, returning to their own little worlds.

After mulling his thoughts for a while Joey rid himself of all other thoughts other than Lauren, and then it hit him. Derek. Even when he wasn't alive he was still playing puppeteer to their relationship. Lauren had obviously been forced to "celebrate" Derek's birthday and he wasn't there for her, letting Derek win again. He quickly shot to his feet grabbing his coat making his way to No.5.

Lauren received a text from Joey apologising finally realising what he had done. She opened the door as he reached it.

Tears evident in her eyes as her gaze met with his she raised her eyebrows, encouraging him to talk.

"Babe… I'm so so sorry" he pleaded knowing Lauren wasn't going to be that forgiving.

"Your sorry? Joey you've said sorry so many times … First at Christmas, then when you left, then with Tyler, then Michael now this … You've said it so many times I don't know if I believe you anymore"

**Hope you like this… its just getting started so bare with tomorrow I can post a few so please review and this isn't a completed story yet so any ideas are welcome :) xx**


	2. The hardest thing

Before he could fully protest Lauren was pushing him out the door.

"Just go Joey Please… I can't be around you right now" She stumbled on her feet and retreated to leaning against the wall not giving him any eye contact.

"No Lauren I'm not leaving you, your drunk babe, let me look after you" he pushed his way back into the house shutting the door quietly behind him, praying Lauren would let him in.

"I don't need your help or your apologies so can you just get out please" she was getting more and more worked up as the debate continued, her intake of alcohol was high and she regretted every drop that had touched her lips as this was a conversation that needed both participants to be sober.

Joey stood staring as the words left her lips , he sensed there was little meaning behind them, he watched as Lauren considerably paled then ran to the kitchen throwing up in the sink, the alcohol finally taking toll. Rushing to her side Joey took her hair in his hands moving it out of the way and soothed her back with his hands. Lauren began to cry softly something which hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Listen to me Lauren; I want to be with you here right now looking after you, I want to be with you permanently, thorough thick and thin I want to be by your side".

Finally turning round Lauren looked deep into his eyes "It's a shame you didn't think that earlier then isn't it… I needed you Joey and you weren't there… so if you don't mind can you just go and leave me alone" Lauren opened the back door standing against it adamant that Joey was leaving. With one last look at her he left feeling defeated and broken.

The next week, consisted of unanswered calls, unread text messages and avoidance in every possible sense. Joey had broken his promise to always be there for her, and she wasn't willing for it to happen again, once was bad, and twice was worse but for it to happen a third time would have broken her completely. The decision to end things had come from her part- not wanting to put herself through the heart ache any longer, it wasn't a conversation that she wanted whilst drunk but she was sober enough to remember and not regret her actions the day after. The second day she had doubts when she found something out and really needed Joey but decided against it knowing what she found out would only cause more heart break for the both of them.

However after her minor setback Lauren was coping better than she or anyone else expected, her days would consist of collage and then home. Joey on the other hand was suffering. Most of his days would be spent trying to make contact with Lauren, Tanya or Abi – most of which would be unsuccessful. Tanya and Abi would make excuses for Lauren and by the end of the week they were becoming quite pathetic.

"Tan please can you just let me see her" Joey pleaded tears in his eyes

"Joey darling, I'm sorry but she doesn't want to see you. Laurens a complicated character and she wants what's best for everyone, in this situation its best if you're not involved" she smiled sympathetically.

Situation? What situation? He thought to himself

"Tanya if Laurens in trouble I want to help" before he could finish Lauren appeared behind Tanya looking worried as to how much her mom had said.

"Mom, how much have you said?" Tanya just shook her head and Lauren seemed to understand but Joey was completely out of the loop. He stared at Lauren she looked different; she was very pale and thin and looked fragile.

"Look I don't know how many times I have to tell you but we are finished, you don't have to worry about me or …"

"Or what Lauren?" Joey asked seriously quite concerned

"Just go, you can't be involved with me" she slammed the door in his face fleeing up the stairs to her room. The room was almost empty of Laurens things, clothes were packed in suitcases stood waiting by the door her other belongings in two brown boxes. Part of the news Lauren had found out was that her mom was moving to wales for 6 months to help Jane. It had been Laurens decision to go with her knowing it was best for the situation. Tanya had explained to Abi what was happening and she had decided that she would stay in the house with Cora (her Dad and Kirsty were still at the B&B). Just when Joey had arrived they were about to leave and that was the last time she would see him for essentially half a year.

Later that evening Tanya had put everything in the car and she and Oscar were waiting for Lauren. "I have one more thing to do before I go" Lauren ran over to Joeys house and pushed a handwritten letter through the letter box.

Turning on her heel she took a deep breath and stared at the house tears running down her pale face … she whispered those three words

"I love You"


	3. The letter

Joey woke the next day, having done night shifts for the last few days he spent most of the afternoon catching up on sleep. Lazily, he strode downstairs his eyes barely open causing him to miss the letter on the floor. Striding into the kitchen he made a coffee, the sent instantly waking him. Lifting his phone from the side he checked his messages- Nothing. Lauren really had pushed him out. Finishing his coffee he made his way back upstairs, this time the small envelope addressed to him catching his attention.

Reaching down he picked it up his heart instantly speeding at the realisation it was Laurens writing. He moved into the living room plunging into the sofa as he stared at it in two minds if he wanted to know the contents. He sighed and slowly peeled back the opening removing a folded piece of paper.

He inhaled deeply holding the letter closer to him- it smelt of her, the beautiful perfumed smell no one could ever smell as good as she did. Letting himself come down to earth he stared at the page, the writing smudged in places, it was obvious she had been crying whilst writing the letter. Joey let his eyes cascaded down the page quickly scanning the flourishes of her letters no really taking in the meaning of the words and then he stopped one word caught his eye "Leaving". He suddenly moved his eyes back up to the top of the letter allowing himself to read every word taking them in one by one.

_To Joey,_

_This day is a day I honestly thought would never come, because I never expected to find myself in this position._

_No one ever told me how to do this - how to be in Love with someone and let's face it I've never really had the best examples. I never dreamed it would be possible for someone to love me who I truly loved back. I never in a million years thought I would ever find someone who understands me, someone who knows what I need without having to ask._

_Then I found you. Life's funny like that it catches you when you least expect it. And in that second you make a promise to yourself that you're never going to do this and suddenly you find yourself willingly breaking those promises. I promised myself never to fall in love and well…look where that got me._

_So many times I wondered if I was worth the effort worth the heartbreak, I still do now but for a small amount of time you made me feel like I was. Every day spent with you was a moment I will never forget because even if I wanted to I don't think I could. _

_When I'm with you I feel happy, safe and protected, Just one hug from you and I feel comfort that only you can give. That day in the park when you first said those three words, I didn't understand why but the days after I realised just how much you did love me. It was the simplest of gestures that made me realise, like when you tuck my hair behind my ear or zip up my dress, it was those little things that reassured me what we were doing was right. Over the weeks I noticed how you would be there in an instant asking if there is anything bothering me and if you can do anything about it if I was slightly quitter than normal. I began to feel a sense of belonging._

_This last week without you has been the hardest time, Waking up is always the worst. After dreaming of nothing but you, waking up with you not by my side is unbearable. The worst of it is it's a feeling I'm getting used to…and I hate it, but I know this is for the best and one day you will thank me for it._

_I'm sitting here now staring at my half empty room, looking at my life in cardboard boxes and suitcases; it's amazing how my life can be packed up and transported within hours. I had some news last week Joey and I am leaving because of it. I don't want you to try and find me so I'm not letting you know where I've gone to. I will be back at some point but I don't want you to wait for me- You need to live your life without me. There's a world out there beyond here and you need to see it without me tying you down._

_You need to know that this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do but know I'm doing it for the sake of our future, one we need to live separately. _

_So this is me saying good bye- I will always love you Joey no matter where we are._

_You will always hold my heart; I love you – Lauren xx_

Finishing the letter Joey understood why Lauren was crying when she wrote it. He had never read anything so heart felt in his entire life, the letter was now covered in his tears also and he lingered on her last line. Why was she doing this… he folded the letter and stuffed it into his pocket running out of the house over to No5.

He hammered on the door he face flooded with tears. "Abi, Abi come on I now you're in there"

The door opened Abi standing looking at him. "What do you want joey" the younger Branning had taken a defensive stance.

"Abi where is she ? where's Lauren?" he pleaded with hoping to get across he desperate he was to find her.

"You got her letter?" Joey nodded in response "well she said it explains everything in there"

"No Abi it don't, why has she gone please Abi I can't lose her"

"It's too late Joey she left yesterday with Mom and Oscar" Abi closed the door shut leaving Joey standing on the step.

He dragged his legs to the nearest bench and sat pulling his phone from his pocket. He now it was a long shot but it was worth a try. He dialed her number praying she would answer.

"The mobile phone you have called is switched off please call again later". Joey put his head in his hands – she really had gone and he had no idea where to find her.


	4. Own personal missions

Over the next month joey had set out on his own personal mission, without her his life wasn't worth much. So far he hadn't been entirely successful, the only new information he got was that Lauren had left with her mom and Oscar to live with Jane. Not knowing who Jane was didn't really give him much help and he was sure if he asked Abi her first contact would be Lauren.

He still didn't fully understand the reasons behind her leaving but there was something in her letter that made him think she didn't have much of a choice. He knew things hadn't been the easiest for them but he thought that together they had something worth fighting for and by the sounds of her letter so did she. The more he went over the words of it the less the letter made sense it just created more unanswered questions. Was it something to do with her apparent friends( they really didn't like the relationship) or was it her Dad he knew that having him and kirsty living so close was painful for her, but was they reason enough to send her away? Something didn't seem right.

Sitting in his room Joey notice that some of Laurens things were scattered about, a few t-shirts some toiletries and a towel. Holding the t-shirt close to him he remembered a conversation he had had with Lauren about a photo in which she was wearing the T-shirt. Joey played the conversation in his head and remembered the name Jane. He was broke out of his trance by the front door closing.

"Joey you in?"

"Up here Al."

Alice made her way upstairs and saw Joey rummaging through his draws throwing things in different directions. "Joey what's going on it looks like a bombs gone off" Alice looked around frowning at the mess.

"ha got it" Joey passed Alice a picture and she studied it trying to figure out what it was for.

"It's a nice picture"

"That Alice is Jane" Joey indicated to the Blonde haired woman sitting next to Tanya on the picture.

"Jane… as in?" Alice asked having been filled in on her brother's plans. "Isn't she Lucy's step mom?"

Joey nodded taking the image back "Ye I think so, it's who Max let slip they had gone to live with… I f I can find out where she is I can find Lauren."

Alice sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you really think that's a good idea Joey, Its nearly been two months and she hasn't been in contact she obviously doesn't want to be here right now does she ? you should just leave her to make contact in her own time"

"Are you being serious Al, I've finally found something that might lead me to her and you're telling me not to pursue it" Joey saw Alice become tense.

"You know something don't you?" Joey looked frowning at Alice "Alice!"

She shook her head and smiled at him hoping he would drop it "Look Joey if I know Lauren she won't want to come back here yet you need to let her figure her head out" Alice shifted slightly on the bed as her phone rang. Joey frowned as she got up and left the room.

She had been doing that a lot recently, secret phone calls letters in the post, whispering with Abi. 5 minutes later she returned to the room, sitting next joey.

"Who was that?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"erm oh no one just work" She fidgeted slightly

"hmm alright then talking of which I've got to go and sort a delivery for Sharon." He stood and left the room. Alice held her phone in her hand waiting for the front door to close.

Hearing the loud slam she redialed the number that had just called setting on her own personal mission, the person on the other end answered Alice giving her response.

"Ye he's gone… No he doesn't know…"

**Who do you think Alice is talking to? I'm hoping to get to chapter 8 today or tomorrow because that's when the story gets in full swing and then It will be updates as and when thanks guys :) xx**


	5. A location

Joey went to open the front door and was greeted by Masood with the post, thanking him he turned round flicking through the pile of letters and junk mail when one letter caught his eye. The letter was addressed to him and the writing looked very familiar. He kicked the door shut with his heel and went to sit in the kitchen ignoring Alice's shouts.

He took out the letter Lauren had left him almost 4 months ago to the day and studied the writing comparing it with the new letter. There were similarities in the writing but it wasn't Laurens. At first he didn't want to open the letter, scared of what it might hold, but curiosity got the better of him. Within seconds the letter was open and his eyes traveling to the end seeing who had written it – Tanya. That explained the similarities in the writing but why was she writing had something happened to Lauren ? His heart pounded as he began to read aloud to himself.

_To Joey, _

_If Lauren found I was writing this she would go mental so I'm keeping it short to ensure I don't get caught. Speaking to Abi I understand Lauren left you a letter and didn't really explain much, I know now might be a little late as it's nearly 4 months since she left but I think you need some answers._

Joey sighed finally he was getting going to get some truth well at least that's what he thought, he continued to read the letter Tanya explaining their move but not really why Lauren went with her.

_Like I said before we left, Lauren is a complicated person and she needs time to figure out difficult situations, this was obviously a difficult situation for her and she needed time and space away from everything and everyone. I know how much you love my daughter Joey and I know she loves you but now is a time for you to move on like Lauren asked, she wouldn't have asked if it wasn't for a good reason she said that you wouldn't understand and you would be forced to take back something you said. Every day that goes by I see she's hurting but he needs to focus on herself, she get a text from you or a voice mail and she's back to square one. _

_Please Joey if you love her you break off all contact until she's ready to tell you what's happening. _

_From Tanya x_

Reaching the end of the letter Joey was now twice more confused than when he started it. He turned around and saw Alice, who had obviously been reading the letter over his shoulder. She sighed heavily and patted his shoulder.

"Alice I know you know where they are, I don't want to know where she is anymore I just need to know she's alright. What wont I understand? " Alice saw the pain in her brother's eyes, he was in love now more than ever and she was torn between protecting her brother's heart and protecting Laurens. Either was someone was going to get hurt.

Joey had always though his and Laurens relationship could survive most things and they had both been open from the start about what they wanted from the relationship. There was nothing that he could remember he would need to go back. "Alice please is Lauren alright?"

"She will be" Alice's answer was short and to the point and she'd left before Joey could make her elaborate. He sat reading over both letters again and again. In total he spent two hours trying to piece together the information he had, but much to his disappointment he came to no conclusions.

Making his way back upstairs he paused as her heard Alice talking to someone on the phone, he sat himself on the top of the stairs listening intently at the conversation taking place. He had to try and piece bits together as he could only hear Alice's side of the dialogue.

"ye he's down stairs so we're safe (she laughs) I know rare opportunities. How are things? You better now? That's good then… I'm not surprised you've been gone for 4 months what do you expect"

It was in that Moment he realized the person on the other end of the line was Lauren.

"well I'm glad you're getting there, how much long you staying ? He is going mad Lauren, its killing him. He just sits reading your letter over and over, I think he knows I know where you are though…. No of course I haven't told him, trust me he'd be on the next train to you if I had every time the phone rings or the door goes he prays its you."

Joey sat listening to his sisters words, there was some form of comfort he got from knowing that Lauren was only on the other end of the line but so much pain that he couldn't hear her.

"(Alice laughs again) well what do you expect Lauren you're in Wales it always rains… well I'll call you again tomorrow… I know I don't but I just want to make sure you're alright and I know it's hard but you really do need to think about Joey in this at some point… ye I know you do bye bye"

Joey sprung to his feet diving into the living room switching on the TV. He couldn't help the smile on his face, he finally knew where she was at least.


	6. Getting her back

**Only a small filler chapter but its needed and you will see why later.**

A month later and Joey had fell into a routine, he knew he shouldn't be doing it but at every chance possible he would be listening in to Lauren and Alice's conversation. Over the month he had been able to paint a pretty clear picture of Laurens location. He had found out her new address view Lucy.

The conversation had been awkward but he had managed to get Lucy to unwittingly give him Jane's address, it was very well played on his part but foolish on Lucy's. Joey decided that he would give it some more time to see if he could work out any more details. The phone conversation last night however had left him entirely confused, it was a much lighter phone call well from what he could tell from Alice's voice and was the first phone call in two weeks.

"Oh Lauren that's fantastic and you're aright … that's brilliant… have you decided what you're doing yet… really? And your Mom's alright about it she didn't seem too happy when you left… ye well five months is a long time I'm really happy for you Lauren…. What made you change your mind…? I thought you might (Alice laughs) and you're coming back when… really that long I haven't seen you for 5 months and you're going to make me wait another 3 you only said 6 months when you left. "

The conversation continued but Joey zoned out… she was coming back in 3 months but three months was too long he needed to see her now. With his plan set Joey went online and booked himself a ticket for wales travelling in 3 weeks' time. Three weeks was still a long time for him to wait but it was shorter than three months and was the only time he could persuade Sharon to let him have time off.

"Joey what are you doing?" Alice had entered the room and saw the website Joey was on.

"I'm going to find Lauren"


	7. In another country

"Joey you can't … she doesn't want you there"

"Don't act the innocent around me Alice I know you've been having secret conversations with her for the last five months, you and the rest of this family are hiding something from me and I'm not resting until I find out what it is"

"Joey you don't understand she's coming back soon… she will explain everything then I'm sure she will but for now just leave it she's having a tough time."

"And I'm not Al; everyone else seems to now what's going on other than me… 5 months is a long time to not see the person that holds your heart. Not to hear their voice not to wake up next to them every day its killing me Al the only reason I'm still hear is because I wanted to give her chance to come back to me"

"This is much more complicated than it seems Joey, Lauren moved away for a reason"

"ye that you know about and I don't so im going to go and find her"

"Please don't tell me you booked tickets?"

"No I could get any for when I was off so looks she wins and I won't be seeing her anytime soon" Joey lied through his teeth knowing if Alice knew she would try and stop him and tell Lauren.

"Good because she really doesn't need you there, not now"

"Ye so you keep saying... can we just drop it now please" Alice nodded and Joey made his way out of the room.

The next few days were really strained between Alice and him, she would limit the phone calls knowing that Joey know Lauren was on the other end and he would spend as little time as possible in the house. The days turned into weeks and finally the day was here.

It was early morning and Joey decided he would leave so as not to raise any suspicion. He left Alice a note saying he had gone training with an old friend and not to expect him back for the next few days. This was believable as it's something he would do quite often when his schedule allowed it. Joey stepped into the station catching his train direct to Cardiff central. The train took 3 and half hours to arrive in Cardiff and then there was the small matter of finding this house.

Joey found that three hours alone gave him a lot to think about. He thought hard about what he would be forced to take back and came to the conclusion it would be something to do with her drinking, as much as he was willing to support her he hated the fact she drank so much and felt like she had to. With this in mind he began to fit pieces together and to him it began to make more sense, I drew the conclusion that she was getting help for her drinking, the limited contact, secret calls they started to make more sense.

The train became full quite quick and Joey was sitting opposite a young couple who were obviously expecting a baby. His mind drifted to Lauren, the times they had had conversations about kids and marriage, he thought of the times when they were truly happy just sitting in each other's company not a word said between them. He would have given anything for Lauren to be with him so they could have that future.

He was drawn from his thoughts as a strong welsh accent announced they would be arriving in Cardiff in a couple of minutes. Taking a deep breath he stepped off the train the sun was hot and it surprised him, because from he had gathered Lauren said it was always raining. He started walking heading for the nearest Taxi.

"Number 12 West Street please" The taxi driver nodded and started conversation with Joey, not like he was really listening though. About 10 minutes later the taxi driver stopped outside the house. Paying the driver Joey got from the cab.

He took a sharp intake of breath "get a grip joey" he shook himself internally and took the first step towards the front door. Approaching it he heard her beautiful voice, that undeniable east end accent filled his ears followed by her giggling. He went to raise his hand to knock the door but it opened before he had chance. At first she didn't see him she had her back to the door preoccupied by something inside. Joey cleared his throat. She turned around their eyes locking gazes fixated.

"Joey" She breathed leaning against the doorframe

"Hello Lauren"

**So I could be mean and make you wait till tomorrow for chapter 8 … I still haven't decided the direction I want to take this. I have two versions of chapter 8 written so let me know some ideas and I'll see which one I think may please the most :) **


	8. its time

_"Joey" She breathed leaning against the doorframe_

_"Hello Lauren"_

He looked her up and down she looked happier, she was less thin and had colour in her cheeks. Whatever had happened he was sure it had done her some good.

"Joey what the hell are you doing here… I told you.."

"I know what you told me Lauren but you I don't believe you"

"If you got my letter then you really should have realised me leaving was best for everyone"

"Did you not love me Lauren was that it…"

"Don't you dare Joey you have no idea how much I Love you I left for that exact reason"

"well I think you need to explain how you just upping an leaving was because you love me"

She sighed loudly and leaned behind the door talking to someone.

"Come on" she nodded her head indicating a par over the road. They made their way quietly over to the park they sat on the bench just staring in front of them.

Joey was the first to break the silence "why did you leave Lauren?" hurt evident in his voice.

She remained in silence brushing of his hand as it reached for hers.

"The whole family now what's going on here Lauren and I don't what the hell is going on" she met his eyes and then looked away again. " I'm not angry Lauren I'm just worried babe why did you leave ?"

"I didn't have much choice" she finally looked at him tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you Lauren?" he shifted closer to her his hand brushing down the side of arm.

"Because …." She couldn't finish the sentence as tears cascaded down her face. Joey pulled her into his body hoping she would reject him. However she did quite the opposite, she held tight to his arms her head resting in his chest. Joey could feel her spiraling into heart aching sobs, her body rising and falling dramatically as the tears continued to fall. Joey pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms tighter round her.

"hey shshhh its ok I've got you I've got you" Joey didn't know why she was so upset. He left her for a while so she calmed down. Kissing the top of her head he whispered "what's happened?" he questions seemed to make her cry again "ok ok Lauren stop your going to make yourself sick stop it" He held her arms and felt her relax slightly and lay back against him.

"You don't need to tell me Lauren, but I need you to talk to me tell me what I can do"

"Hold me Joey" her words were simple but held so much meaning. Joey pulled her legs back up to him as she started slipping. "I've missed you Joey… every single day… I didn't lie in the letter… my entire heart was on that piece of paper."

"I know… I know" Joey moved her off his lap and stood up pulling Lauren with him, he held tight to her hand. "Let's walk and talk".

"What about Joey? I've said all I've got to say" she stood still on the spot taking her hand from Joey.

"Lauren Please … I need to know why you left… If you're ill I want to help you… through thick and thing that's what I said"

She looked deep into his eyes the love was evident to see. Her phone rang and she saw it was Jane. She sighed and smiled weakly at Joey.

"Hiya… Erm I'm just in the park I won't be long… Oh ok well I'll be as quick as I can will you cope for 10 more min ? thanks Jane ok bye" she hung up and looked back at Joey who raised his eyebrows.

"Im needed back at the house" she said walking away from him. He caught her arm and pulled her close and that was it her will power had diminished. They leaned in almost simultaneously, their lips crashing together. The kiss continued and became heated both pulling away breathless. "I need to go"

"Why? What can be more important? Right now"

"Please Joey this is important I have to go" she sighed heavily when he didn't let go.

"I can Just follow you in there Lauren whatever your hiding is in that house… Have you met someone else?"

"No" tears filled her eyes and she leaned into Joey now was the time. He held her tight again.

Her voice was gently as she spoke keeping her head on his chest. "I was Pregnant when I Left" she felt him release his hold of her and move his hands over his head. Lauren stared at the floor.

"but how… you're not now…did you have an abortion" Joey stared at Lauren she'd been gone 5 months so she should still be pregnant.

Lauren shook her head and bit her lip nervously "No Joey, I had a baby Last month… You have a daughter"

**So there you go… He found Lauren and now knows why she left… I decided to merge my two ideas together so please let me know your thoughts :) xx**


	9. Questions and answers

As soon as the words left her mouth she walked off her the entire reason for leaving ruined in under a minuet. Lauren walked quicker thinking Joey would follow and she was right he did. He called after her several times in an attempt to get her to stop but she carried on walking.

"Lauren You can't just say something like that and walk off… Lauren please" He continued to pursue her his strides bigger and faster than hers. "Please Lauren" He final caught up with her and grabbed her arm softly so she couldn't walk any further away from him.

He spoke softer this time not wanting to give her any opportunity to walk away again. "What did you mean "_You had a baby_"?"

"What do you think I meant Joey" it was hard to tell what she was feeling, her voice remained steady little emotion to it. She turned away as Joey processed what he had just been told. "Look now isn't the time to do this, I need to be somewhere" She removed her arm from his grip and began to walk away again. She sighed as she saw Joeys face- he was confused, a little hurt and most of all she could see he was still in love with her. "Give me and hour and then come to the house yeah?" she smiled weakly at him as he nodded. Seconds later she was out of sight and back at the house.

Joey sat back on the bench, he was glad he'd finally seen her but now came all the questions, and did he really hear her right ? Was he a Dad? He shook his head it made sense but Lauren didn't look like she'd had a baby and when had she had it? By his calculations she should still be pregnant, and where was the baby now had she kept it? All of his unanswered questions circled in his head he laughed to himself was this real?

In his own mind he referred back to Laurens earlier comment she'd had a girl, what did she look like? Had Lauren named her? did Lauren even want her ? Did he even want her? One thing he was sure he wanted Lauren and ye he wanted this baby too. There was still something telling him it wasn't that simple though, there was a thought at the back of his mind telling him this whole situation was about to get much more complicated (if that was even possible). He checked his phone and saw it had been near enough and hour, so he progressed back towards the house taking a deep breath and knocking the door as he reached it.

Lauren answered and held it open "You best come in" she and joey shared an awkward smile before he made his way into the house. It was small but had a homely feel to it, he looked around and couldn't help noticing the lack of baby things about. "Joey". Lauren broke his trance as she ushered him into the lounge shutting the door behind them. They sat next to each other on the sofa sharing odd glances trying to read what the other was thinking.

"Are you actually going to talk Lauren or shall I leave now?" Lauren remained silent so Joey stood about to leave.

"I didn't know I was pregnant when I broke up with you, that was because of other reasons, that night I got really drunk, the hangover was a killer the next day … but it lasted the day after and the day after that. Mom made me go to the doctors and I had to explain the situation to them. They thought It was the alcohol. They took some tests and could find anything and then it dawned on me that I could be pregnant. The doctor did a test and it came back positive, I had a scan done and it showed I was four months pregnant, but the baby was small. The doctor said it was because of the high alcohol intake and I was lucky the baby was still alive" She stopped talking and stared at Joey who was now sitting back on the edge of the sofa. He could see she was getting upset but he needed to hear more. Lauren knew this and continued.

"I felt Guilty there and then I could have killed our baby and I promised myself I would never drink again. I nearly came back to you that day but then mom said she was leaving and I said I wanted to go with her- that way things would be easier. I told her before we left that I was pregnant and she was angry Joey. She wanted me to have an abortion." She saw his eyes widen and fill with tears "I didn't though; I told her that wasn't what I wanted that I could never do that to you or myself. She understood eventually but we discussed other options. When we got here I made the decision I wanted to get the baby adopted and then when I came back nothing would have changed". Lauren was nearly crying by this point and Joey was almost as close.

"As the months went by, I had regular tests and they found there was no lasting damage cause by the alcohol, I was so relieved it was unreal. I got bigger and loved the feeling of a life growing inside me, I felt the kicks everything. Mom had sorted everything with the adoption agency and I chose not to meet the new parents, Mom did and she really liked them so it was a kinda done deal." Joey reached for her hand and she held it tighter Lauren crying.

Joey spoke for the first time since she started talking "So she's been adopted… Im never going to get to meet my daughter" Joey looked at Lauren she knew he would react like this.

"Let me finish and I can explain things please… about 6 weeks ago I went into labour, my waters broke while I was out with Mom, it was the scariest thing ever because I knew it was too early, I wasn't due for another 3 weeks. I was in slow labour for 72 hours and the baby was getting stressed. Eventually I had her with just gas and air"

"No drugs?" he asked thinking Lauren would never have coped without them.

"No drugs just gas and air I didn't want to do anything else that could hurt her" She smiled sweetly and Joey squeezed her hand.

"Was she ok?" Joey asked tears pooling in his eyes.

Lauren nodded smiling at him again "She was perfect, tiny but perfect; there was nothing wrong with her she was a fighter. Mom had told the midwives about the adoption and so they agreed not give her to me as it would have been too hard to give her up after" Joey leaned over and wiped the tears as they fell down her face. "A while later it was just me and mom in the room and I told mom I wanted to see her, just so I could say good bye. I was allowed and the midwife brought her in. I held her and she was beautiful. Mom watched me and every plan went out the window. I told mom I wanted to keep her and I had done since I found out and that if she wouldn't help id go back to Walford and get Dad to help me.

Joey cried at the realization what Lauren was trying to tell him when Jane came through the door. " Lauren, I think you might be needed" Lauren stood and went to speak quietly to Jane, Joey could have heard but he was too preoccupied with his thoughts. Lauren sat next to him and he pulled her into his body both of them crying slightly.

"So you kept her?" Lauren smiled and stood as Jane came back in the room.

"I think someone missed their Mummy" Lauren leaned in and took the baby from Jane .

"Hey well I'm here now" She thanked Jane who left the room, Lauren holding the baby who instantly settled at her voice and touch. She sat back down a little further from Joey this time. His eyes widened as Lauren held tight to the small baby wrapped snugly in a pale pink blanket. Lauren turned towards him and spoke "Ye I kept her".

Lauren remembered vividly the conversation she had in the hospital that had led to this now, it was a conversation she probably would never forget.

"_Mom I want to see her" Lauren lay in the hospital bed tears in her eyes "Please mom if I have to do this I want to see her and say goodbye." her voice no more than a whisper._

_"Lauren is that wise?" Tanya hadn't wanted Lauren to keep the baby never mind raise it. The whole situation didn't sit well with her and she couldn't understand why Lauren would want to have a baby at 19._

_"Mom Please" Lauren pleaded; she was desperate to see her daughter, after everything she at least wanted to hold her once._

_"Fine, I'll get the midwives to bring her in_"

_A while later one of the midwives pushed in a small cot with the baby in, she was lifted from the cot and handed to Lauren. "Ill leave you to it Just buzz if you need anything or you want me to take her back" Tanya nodded but Lauren stared down at her daughter._

_"She looks Like Joey, Mom she's so perfect"_

_"No Lauren! I knew this would happen" Tanya stared into Laurens eyes and knew what was coming next._

_"I can't give her up mom, I can't, I never wanted to, even to start with. It was never what I wanted. Everyone else just made the decision, She's my daughter and I love and want to raise her, If you can't accept that then I'll go back to Dads with her."_

_"What and have to explain all this to Joey?"_

_"I don't care mom, I just want her, I've kept her safe for the last eight months, I've felt her move inside me, I've just given birth with no drugs to keep her safe and I'm not about to give up that role now because you want me to" Lauren was crying uncontrollably as Tanya sat running her hands through her hair._

_"Right this is what we're going to do… Listen to me Lauren, if your 100% committed to this and this is what you want then we'll do"_

_"I've never been so sure to anything in My life" Tanya gave a loud sigh_

_"You Lauren Branning cause so much trouble… She is your responsibility… and you need to tell Joey- when is up to you but he needs to know… You carry on at collage and when we get back to Walford, because we are going you face what you need to and you don't make me regret allowing this clear?"_

_"Crystal"_

Joey leaned over and lifter Laurens chin so her face was opposite his, he moved so they were closer together and kissed her deeply, hoping it was show just a fraction of the love he felt for her at that minute. They broke apart smiling widely, joey shaking his head still grinning.

"We have a baby"


	10. Not so quiet on the Western front

Lauren smiled at him nodding "Ye we do"

"How mad is that?" Joey said staring at the baby. "She really is small Lauren… I mean I know babies are small but she's like really small" he looked at Lauren for an answer.

"Well technically she shouldn't have been born until two weeks ago so she's only really the size of a newborn not a six week old." Lauren shifted her legs up onto the sofa curling them under her, the baby resting in her arms against her chest. Joey's eyes had hardly left the baby since Lauren held her. She was small and had Laurens perfect brown eyes that now shut tight sleeping. Her hair was quite thick already and was a pale brown similar to Joeys, as he looked more at her features he could see parts of himself in her as well as Lauren she was perfect just as Lauren had said.

They both sat in silence Lauren slightly moving as the baby wriggled in her arms waking slightly. Noticing she had woke, Lauren unwrapped her from the blanket and slowly rubbed her back. "Hello sleepy head… you finally decided to wake up ay" Joey watched the interaction closely.

"When did you get so good with babies?" he asked softly

"Only with my own" She smiled back, she had never been the maternal type but there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her own child.

"I haven't even asked her name" he shook his head at himself and laughed slightly

"She's called Molly" Lauren said with a soft smile hoping Joey liked the name.

"It's beautiful Lo" Joey tucked a small strand of hair behind Laurens ear, she leaned into his touch and giggle slightly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lauren watched as his eyes widened "She is yours as well Joey… I want you to be part of her life" Lauren held Molly up who was still awake looking around quite content at being held, and passed her to Joey. "Watch her head"

"I got her" Joey smiled at Lauren and held Molly against his chest, he held his arm out and moved his had motioned for Lauren to come toward him. "Get here" Lauren stared at him confused. "Move your beautiful ass here and come and lie next to your daughter" She smirked at him and lay her head on his chest next to Molly. Joey kissed the top of Laurens head.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Lauren sighed and lifted her head from his chest.

"Lauren?"

"No Joey this stops because come tomorrow you go back to Walford and me and Molly stay here." Joey lifted Molly into his arms and held her tighter as she started to sniffle.

"I'm not letting that happen…. I've already missed too much I won't miss anymore"

"Ye and we all know who's fault that is"

"Ye Lauren Yours… You were the one that left when you were having my baby… you chose to leave I didn't make you I didn't even know about Molly so you have no right blaming me" Joeys raised voice had startled Molly and she was crying. Joey was trying to settle her but wasn't having much luck.

"Pass her to me please… she's scared" Joey passed Molly over to Lauren who began to walk up and down bouncing her slightly. "Do you not remember what you said to me?" Joey looked puzzled. "Not long after we got together we had a conversation about the future, granted we were both slightly drunk but you said… your exact words were _If you ever got pregnant Lo we'd be crappy parents and no kid deserves that… we are too messed up_"

Joey sickened as he recalled the conversation- he didn't think she would have taken it seriously they were both drunk and at the time they were both messed up, Lauren was almost completely reliant on alcohol and he was too obsessed with protecting Alice from his twisted Dad.

"Lauren I'm so sorry" Joey was crying now something he rarely did it hit him hard- he couldn't lose them when he'd only just found them. He saw Lauren had failed to completely stop Molly but she was too concerned about what he had just said.

"There it is again Joey, Sorry"

"I want to be with you Lauren and I want Molly, how can I not, it has killed me not being with you and I don't think I could do it again, when I said that I was drunk Lauren, things have changed since then- You are no way a rubbish parent, you are amazing Lauren look at you, and me well id like the chance to prove to you I Love you"

Lauren bit her lip trying to stop the tears from falling she focused her attention to Molly who struggled against her chest. "Do you mean that Joey? Like really mean it"

"Do you even need to ask" He stood and placed his hands on her shoulder. Lauren shook her head "Lauren I love you"

"I love you" She sighed back and Molly caught their attention. Lauren began to look awkward.

"You alright?" joey asked looking concerned

"Ye she needs feeding" Lauren averted her gaze

"Can I help?"

Lauren chuckled "not unless you produce milk" Joey smirked back guessing Lauren fed Molly herself.

"Ye ok I'll Let you handle this one then" Joey sat back down on the sofa as Lauren went to leave the room.

"You don't have to stay here you can come with me I don't mind." Joey smiled at her

"You sure? I don't want to make you feel awkward"

"I wouldn't have said if I wasn't … I've fed her in front of others and you have seen way more than them… I wouldn't be very good if I couldn't feed her in front of my boyfriend" Lauren scrunched her face and bit her lip hoping Joey had registered the latter of the sentence.

"No it wouldn't would it" He smiled and Lauren led them upstairs to her room, half way up the stairs the front door opened.

"What the hell is going on"

**A smaller storm here before the hurricane in the next chapter…. See you tomorrow :) xx**


	11. Facing the music

"Lauren Branning get back down here now and bring that boy with you!" Lauren looked at her mother – she hadn't noticed it was Joey. Hearing this Joey stepped back down a few steps so he was out of the shadows, Lauren tried to stop him knowing how her mom would react.

"Hello Tanya" Joey said almost laughing it out, Tanya scowled at Lauren, she was angry.

"Shit" Lauren muttered under her breath. Joey held out his hand and Lauren willingly took it.

"What on earth are you playing at Lauren?"

"Mom can we do this after please I need to feed Molly" Lauren pulled Joey further up the stairs.

"You might be needed but he isnt… Me and you can have a nice little chat Joey" she was monotone as she spoke it was hard to read her at the best of times but today there wasn't even the slightest indication.

Joey looked at Lauren and smiled "Erm no don't think so, he's coming with me I like him alive" Lauren ran the last few steps dragging joey with her, they walked into her room and she slammed the door firmly shut.

"We are talking after this Lauren" Tanya shouted up the stairs.

Joey looked around the room there was no denying it belonged to Lauren, not because of the décor but the smell, it was that perfect perfumed smell he had missed so much. The room its self was quite simply decorated, it was white and had small injects of pink and yellows from Molly's things. The room was quite large and so Lauren had a double bed in there as well as her wardrobe, a desk, Molly's cot and changing table and a rocking chair, it was a perfect balance of Lauren and Molly.

Lauren sat herself in the rocking chair and started to feed Molly, gently moving the chair in a soft motion. Joey set himself on the edge of the bed his eyes watching Lauren and Molly. Lauren saw him smiling, her whole body was warmed by it- it was comforting and loving.

"Stop watching me" Lauren smirked blushing slightly

"I'm not watching you I'm watching Molly"

"Ye sure you are" she laughed "You do know my mom's going to me for having you here… you best protect me" she pouted at Joey who chuckled to himself.

"You know I will… I've got you back always have done and always will do"

"Good" Lauren had finished feeding Molly and after winding her was slowly rocking back and forth getting her to sleep.

"I've been thinking" she said quietly

"Dangerous" Joey said sarcastically

"ha ha, no im being serious… how would you feel if we came back to Walford with you?"

"What, for like a visit?" Lauren shook her head

"Permanently" Joey smiled wide at her

"You know I'd Love that Lauren but you have a life here you cant just up and leave babe"

"No Joey my mom has a life here, my life is in Walford with you. This was never a fixed thing, I was always coming back I just didn't know when."

"I'm not going to argue with you over this because I want to be with you and Molly but realistically where are you going to live and how will get all of your stuff back there" Lauren smiled.

"What have you done Lauren?" Joey frowned at her knowing she had done something.

"When I left you in the park earlier I came back fed Molly and then I made a few phone calls. I spoke to my dad and said I wanted to come back home and then I rang Alice and explained I was coming back. I didn't know if would be with you but I was hoping it was. Anyway, dad said that he and Kristy have room for me at their new place until things are sorted, and Alice already had lots of stuff, the secret calls to her was me telling her what stuff I needed when I got back she said she had most off it ready. Dad's coming to get us tomorrow"

"So you're coming home?"

"I'm coming home". Lauren stood and tucked Molly into the cot now she was asleep. "Just got to tell mom"

"Lauren ! she's going to flip" Joey said laughing he loved how cunning Lauren could be sometimes. "Lets face the music." She and Joey made their way down to the lounge where Tanya sat waiting for them.

"You have some explaining to do… both of you. Why are you hear Joey? Thought you'd come and mess her life up again… or was it that you missed your daughter… oh no that's right it couldn't be that could it because you didn't know"

"Mom! Stop it"

"No Lauren, how stupid could you get… he shows up and that's it all made up, have you forgot the nights you cried to me telling me how he never wanted kid because he thought you were too messed up have you ?"

Lauren was starting to cry by this point.

"Have you forgot Lauren who was there when you found out who was there when you thought you'd killed her with your reckless drinking, have you forgot who was there when she was born who supported you through all the adoption stuff"

"Ye and we all know why that is don't we Tan" Joey finally finding his voice started protecting Lauren as he had promised.

"Oh he does Talk then"

"Damn right I talk… You only helped Lauren so she would give up Molly, because you were tow ashamed that your 19 year old daughter was pregnant with my baby."

"Ye Joey I was, she's too young to ruin her life with a baby, if it was down to me it wouldn't have even gone as far as adoption. Molly is beautiful but she deserves better, she deserves to be brought up by people who love her and can give her the best not by an immature by two immature people who think they are in love." Lauren was sobbing by this point Joey moved over to her pulling her body tight to his.

"I think you need to stop talking, how can you even consider talking to your own daughter like that ay?" Tanya just looked at Joey and shook her head.

"You need to leave please" she ordered to Joey.

"Don't worry mom we are tomorrow"

"We, what do you mean we?" Tanya stuttered looking confused at Lauren.

"I'm taking Molly and I'm moving back to Walford with Joey, Dads coming to get us tomorrow."

**So Laurens leaving with Molly and Joey, what Drama will Walford hold for them? Let me know what you'd like to see Back later or tomorrow :) xx**


	12. Exit

Surprisingly to Lauren, Tanya didn't react she simply picked up her bag and left the house showing her annoyance by slamming the front door.

Lauren turned around staring at the spot where her mom stood just seconds ago. Joey Moved towards her wrapping his arms around her body pulling her in close noticing she was crying.

"She didn't even ask me to stay" she whispered into Joeys chest as her cradled her head softly rubbing her back. "She didn't fight for Molly". Joey could tell Tanya's reaction had upset Lauren, to be honest he had expected her to show some form of reaction, she obviously want Lauren or Molly to stay. With him was the only place Lauren and Molly needed to be.

"You should get to bed babe, you look exhausted."

"No it's only half 7" she protested wiping her tears away "Anyway Molly will be awake soon and she'll want feeding".

"Don't make excuses Lauren … she's out like a light… come on"

Joey held out his hand. Lauren smirked and reluctantly took it, him dragging her upstairs. Half way up he surprised her and lifter her tired body into his arms. He carried her up the remaining steps and walked quietly into her room. Lauren shifted on the bed in a daze half between sleep and consciousness as Joey lay her gently down.

"You need to change babe" he whispered to her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Lauren shook her head slightly. "Do you want me to then? You won't have to move" She weakly smiled and nodded at him.

He picked up the shorts and shirt flung over the end of the bed and moved across to the bed sitting next to Lauren. Gently he sat her up feeling her relax more; he slowly undid the zip at the back of her dress, slowly sliding it from her body revealing her perfect physique. Joey notice she hadn't changed much in the five months, her body was still slim a small bump still slightly noticeable and her breasts were bigger. When he first arrived she looked much healthier but now he couldn't help but see how drained and tired she was, fragile was never a look Lauren was willing to show, but lying here before him now she was just that. He slowly slid her shorts on followed by the shirt. It took him a second before he realized it was one of his that had worked its way into her wardrobe when they first got together.

As he finished the last button on the shirt Lauren put her hand to his face her thumb brushing his cheek "Thank You Joey". She smiled gently at him as he lifted her hand and kissed it softly. He lay her down on the bed putting a blanket over her, slowly he leaned in and kissed her cheek, Lauren turning into it she instead caught his lips. She continued to kiss him passion growing between them. They broke the kiss and smiled.

"Sleep now I'll see you tomorrow" Joey let her hand go but she quickly grabbed it again.

"Stay with me?" she looked at Joey

"Lauren…I" he was cut off by Lauren

"Please" she said in a quiet voice "I just want you to hold me to finally wake up with you next to me" He looked at her and saw how much it would kill her if he didn't- it wasn't like he didn't want to stay he felt he was slightly imposing.

"Ok" Joey went and laid next to Lauren her body instantly snuggling to his fitting together like puzzle pieces. Joey sensed she was crying as her chest rose and fell fast. He kissed her head and played with her hair finally having the courage to know she wanted him he said those three words. "I love you". Lauren mumbled something back which Joey understood as her saying I love you too, finally after a few minutes her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Not long after Joey could feel himself dropping off but was woke up by a murmur from the cot at the side of the bed by Lauren. Slowly he removed Lauren from him and went over to the crib. Molly stared up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful" Joey Leaned in to lift her up as she smiled at him. He nearly cried when she did this. He lifted her and she snuggled into him. Joey was surprised how quickly she was settled by him as he remembered Lauren said she wasn't too good with strangers and essentially that's what he was. He did question if she knew who he was though but he guessed she settled as she could see Lauren. Within minutes of him sitting in the rocking chair Molly was asleep against him, he stayed that way not wanting to move in case he woke her.

Waking the next Morning Lauren smiled seeing Joey lying next to her Molly on his chest. Joey had moved to the bed in the night after waking Lauren to feed Molly. Molly was awake again only just though. Lauren took her from Joey and feed her whilst he still slept.

"Moring Babe" Lauren smiled from the doorway as Joey woke.

"hmm morning… how long have you been awake?" He frowned looking around at the packed suitcase cases and boxes of stuff.

"About 3 hours" she said checking her phone. "You need to get up Dad text said he would be about an hour"

"You should have woke me, I would have helped" he sat up on the bed still in the t-shirt and jeans he wore yesterday.

"It's ok turns out Mom packed most things away last night, she put all of Molly's things in boxes down stairs, the car seat is already to go and the pushchair too. The cot and stuff up here can stay here because you sister is very organized and said she made my dad go and get all of the furniture and stuff last night."

"Wow we are organized aren't we" he said getting up and kissing Lauren "this look suits you by the way… you do young sexy mom very well" he said kissing her again this time more passionately.

"Hey watch it our daughter is present" Lauren said laughing pointing at Molly strapped to a carrier on her chest.

"Say that again"

"Our daughter" Lauren smirked

"I love the sound of that" Joey slipped a jumper over his head and started carrying boxes downstairs Lauren following with some bags.

Half hour later a car beeped outside, Max got out and packed the boxes into the boot loading the bags into the back of the car. Joey stood Looking puzzled, "Lauren am I being thick because now way are you and a car seat going to fit in that car with all of that stuff."

Lauren Laughed walking to a car parked a couple of spaces down "That's because me you and Molly will be going in my car" she said placing the car seat in the back.

"You have a car?" he asked putting the last of the bags in the boot.

"Yep kind of an _"I'm sorry I messed up the family again"_ gift from dad, he brought it me when I said I was keeping Molly and he said I needed to be able to get around so yes I have a car" she smiled and Joey just looked at her.

"Well get in then" they had both said bye to Jan and Lauren had promised to visit, Tanya however had just said bye with little pleasantries. Max pulled off first so Lauren could follow.

"You ready for this babe?" Joey questioned

"More than ever" They shared a kiss before Lauren pulled off Walford their destination.

**A longer chapter as wont be able to update until saturday sorry :( enjoy this though what drama will await them in Walford.**


	13. Home sweet home ?

After about 3 hours of driving and a few rest stops Lauren found herself back in a familiar setting, although she would drive in Wales she was nowhere near as comfortable as she was driving back in London.

When they stopped at the service station, it had been agreed that they wouldn't return to the square tonight. It had been a long drive and the heat wasn't really helping with a very grumpy Molly so any further stress was to be avoided at all costs. Lauren Agreed that it was for the best tonight, the plan was she would be living with her dad and Kirsty so she was away from the square, little did she know the rest of her family had different ideas.

Pulling up outside an unfamiliar house, Lauren took Molly out of the car seat asking Joey to carry some of the thing. She presumed it was her dad and Kirsty's new house, well her and Molly's too from now on.

"Joey come on I can't carry them can I" She nodded down indicating Molly in her arms.

"It's alright Lauren you might as well leave them in the car, they'll only need moving again tomorrow." Max said opening the front door.

Lauren stood staring confused at them all "I … I don't understand I thought me and Molly were moving in with you" She walked through the door giving odd looks to Joey who was smirking to himself. "Joseph Branning what have you done?"

"Err don't look at me babe this was your dads doing"

"What was my dad's doing?" she turned round to see Kirsty holding a key.

"Kirsty thought you might want your own space… the three of you" Max looked at Lauren who still hadn't picked up on what he was saying. "It's a flat key Lauren"

"State the obvious dad" she laughed at him, none of them had moved from their positions in the hall so it was quite cramped. "I still don't get it… what do I need a flat key for?"

"You really don't have a clue do you babe?" Joey said putting his arm around her shoulder; Lauren looked at him and shook her head laughing.

"It's for you… Christian's old flat. After you spoke to me and said you wanted to come home I spoke to Jane, she was full of praises for you and Joey. She said how in a matter of hours you two seemed to have everything settled. So Kirsty suggested that you might want a place of your own. Jane called in a favor with Christian who still has the licensing and ownership. He agreed to sublet to you at a very cheap price. It's got everything in it already he said you can have it all. Me and Kirsty have paid the first 6months rent on it for you and…" Max was cut off by Joey.

"And I've paid for another 6 for you" Joey smiled at Lauren

"But… Thank you all so much but it's too much."

"Lauren you're My daughter, I'd do anything to make you happy and I know I haven't been the best of dad's in the past but I'm trying now." She thanked her dad and Kirsty again and she was about to protest more with Joey but he stopped her and took Molly form her.

"I love You Lauren, I don't need any other reason to do this for you" He kissed the top of her head and watched as Max ushered Kirsty into the Kitchen.

"Joey really, you can't afford this…"

"I'm not having this argument with you Branning… for the record I can afford it Derek may not have been a nice man but he left me and Al money in his will so our future is pretty safe." Joey watched as she blushed and stroked Molly's head.

"I love the sound of that…Our future, a proper family. You know just when you said you wanted to do this for me?"

Joey nodded his response slightly confused as to where she was taking this.

"Does that mean you will still be living with Alice? Because I would really like it if you were living with me and Molly"

"I didn't want you to think I was pushing you"

"You're not; I want you to live with us. I've spent too long apart from you I just want all three of us to be together"

Engulfing her in a hug Joey watched not to squish Molly but kept a tight hold to Lauren "I was hoping you would say that because Alice had kinda already moved half of our stuff in".

The rest of the night was a perfect family scene; they had ordered take away and watched films. Lauren and Joey took the room that had been decorated for them so they could stay when they wanted.

Morning came round and Joey woke before Lauren, he did what she had done the day before. He took Molly and changed her giving her a bottle that Lauren had made up (another benefit of having Joey around was that she didn't have to do all the feeding, as long as she had her milk in bottles joey could take turns) he had also put their things in Laurens car. By the time she woke he had already made several journeys to their new flat as it was only a 5 minute drive to the square from Max's.

By Mid-day Lauren had took charge of Molly and they were ready to officially move in. They pulled up outside the flat parking outside. Joey took the car seat out with Molly in who had thankfully fallen asleep on the journey. They stood on the steps and Lauren pushed the key into the door unlocking it.

"Welcome home babe" Joey said leaning in to kiss her. Just as they were about to shut the door someone put their foot out and stopped the door from closing.

"Hello Lauren"


	14. How to Love

Joey Moved Lauren aside seeing her body freeze tense. He gently moved her out of view and handed the car seat to her. "Go get her sorted babe ill deal with this". Lauren looked at the person in the door way and quickly broke gaze moving swiftly from the small corridor.

"What are you playing at?" Joey asked angrily

"I was about to ask you the same thing?"

"Don't play games with me… what do you want from us?"

"Oh it's us now is it?" the raised had gathered some residents on the square, they were all looking in Joeys direction, this was all Lauren needed right now.

"Ye it always has been and always will be"

"Oh ye so was it "us" when she vanished for 5 months hmm?"

"Like I said it always has been" Joey was tying his hardest not to say anything about Molly as he knew it wouldn't be what Lauren wanted.

"Your pathetic you know that? The both of you have issues, you're sick and twisted. You, well you'll sleep with anything that's offered to you and she's just a little slapper who's too drunk to care who she's sleeping with."

"Don't you dare talk about Lauren like that you selfish little cow!" Joey was trying so hard not to slap the conniving girl in front of him.

"Just face it Joey you don't want her… You never wanted her she was only a distraction because you couldn't have me" At this point Lucy began to fling herself at Joey who immediately pushed her away.

"I love her Lucy… I told you before I love her"

"How can you love her she's unlovable"

Just as Joey was about to jump to Laurens defense he realized that she was standing behind him. A single tear ran down her face as she looked at Lucy full of hurt and hate.

"I thought you were my best friend Lucy" before Lauren left she and Lucy had built some bridges and were at least on talking terms, but now those bridges were well and truly crumbling and the friendship was drowning.

"How can he Love you Lauren you don't know how to Love- You don't deserve love" Lauren turned on her heel and went back down the corridor into the flat still listening to the conversation.

"Why do you have to be so horrible to her Lucy? Lauren is the most Loving person I know every inch of her I love with all of my heart. She's been through so much she deserves more than the love I can give her Lucy"

Lucy just laughed in his face "She has no idea what it's like to be an adult to be responsible and to actually go through things that affect your life she had no idea."

"Oh don't I?" Unknown to Joey, Lauren had reappeared holding Molly. Lauren walked over in front of Joey and placed Molly into Lucy's arms.

"Meet mine and Joeys daughter- I think I have a damn good understanding of what it's like to be responsible and to go through something that changes your life and I can say with all my heart I certainly know how to love"

"Your Daughter?" Lucy looked in shock at the small baby in her arms.

"Humm hmm Molly Branning" Joey looked at Lauren and squeezed her hand tightly, he was so proud of her for doing this. Leaning over Lauren took Molly back and passed her to Joey who held his daughter tight to his chest.

"Give up Lucy, Lauren and Molly hold my heart, they mean the world to me so please just leave us alone"

**Only a short one i know but it felt right to keep it to the point back tomorrow :)**


	15. how lifes has been

"Joey, can you see to Molly please? I'm in the shower." Lauren shouted hearing Molly moaning for some attention… when Joey still answer she shouted again. "Joey! If I have to get out the shower I won't be impressed"

Joey laughed as he lifted Molly from the cot. "What's Mommy fussing about ay… we're all good in here… I tell you why Molly because you Mom loves a drama she's a drama queen the biggest one ever" Joey perched Molly on his hip, her little arms wrapping round him, her head dropping to his shoulder.

"I heard that Joseph" Lauren shouted from the bathroom as she got out the shower. Molly giggled at Joey a sound that brought a huge smile to his face, reminding him of the first time she had smiled.

It had been 4 months since they had moved into the flat together and Lauren had moved back to Walford. Other than Lucy they had managed to avoid any other conflict. Cora had mainly been the reason for this, anytime anyone would start on Lauren Cora would jump in and shoot them down with some well-chosen words. Joey had gone back to working at R&R 2 days and 2 nights and working Max's car lot one day a week. He was earning good money and assure Lauren he was happy her not working.

Although they hadn't really spoken since she left Wales, Lauren had kept her promise to her Mom and had gone back to collage part time. She had spoken with her tutor at the college and explained she had a baby, the collage had worked her time table so she was in two days a week one of which she would take Molly with her to the daycare, the other someone in the family or one of her remaining friends would help out.

Lauren walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel her wet hair trailing down her back. She stood leaning against the door frame watching Joey interact with Molly. Joey was holding Molly up in his arms whilst he lay on the bed, Molly was laughing intensely Joey joining in the laughter as he continued to play with her. Lauren walked over to the bed and lay on her front next to Joey; he turned and smiled kissing her briefly before bringing Molly down from above his head and onto the bed. He turned his attention to her as she attempted to crawl up the bed; she was nearly 6 months old now and had so much energy. Joey and Lauren Laughed as she grasped onto the bed sheets kicking her legs out, after a few more attempts she gave up and just lay on her tummy.

"Molly" Lauren said in a sing song voice. Straight away Molly's head turned to Lauren and smiled at her making noises. Over the last few weeks Molly had become much more vocal starting to make noises instead of crying to get attention. Lauren reached for her daughter and lifted her up onto her stomach. Molly snuggled herself into Laurens hold.

"Mmmam" Molly made the sounds attempting to say Mom.

"Nearly there baby girl" Joey said tickling Molly smiling to himself "Right them Mommy what's say you me and Molly go out for the day"

"We say yes dot we Molly… where you thinking?" she asked moving from the bed to get dressed.

"Thought we could go into the city we could get some Christmas shopping done" Lauren nodded her approval.

"Sounds great babe our first Christmas as a family of three" Lauren smiled Passing Molly to Joey.

" I know, I promise it will be a better one than last year babe"

"It wasn't too bad… You came back to me that's all I remember"

"You have a very selective memory" joey laughed

"I don't know what you mean…can you put Molly in her coat and scarf and things please I'm going to make some toast… I'll eat on the way"

Not long after Molly was dressed snuggly in a full body suit with a small hat on that had little ears on it. Joey had put her in the pram and she sat contently holding onto a teddy. The three of them made their way out of the flat and towards the tube station arriving in the city about half hour later.

The day was spent shopping around in and out of all the shops, Lauren and Molly were in one of the clothes shops when Joey said he needed to go back to one of the shops, he had insisted that Lauren and Molly stayed in the shop.

Joey made his way back down the street heading to the jewelers Lauren had said she liked when they first got together. Joey remembered the one item Lauren had loved and he had brought after he found out about Molly. It was a vintage heart shaped locket, Lauren wore it all of the time, and it had a picture of Molly in and another of her and Joey. He walked into the shop and purchased the one item he knew Lauren wouldn't be expecting.


	16. Christmas

"Baby wake up… its Christmas" joey rolled over in bed kissing Lauren on the cheek. She groaned and plunged her head in to the pillow. "Molly wake Mommy up" Joey said in a whisper.

"Mama" Molly yelled from joeys hold. Now molly had found she could say a few words it was hard to get her to stop. "Mama" Molly crawled up the bed and lay on top of Lauren.

Lauren prized her eyes open frowning in Joeys direction. "Alright Mol Im up Im up" she said taking her daughter in her arms as she climbed from the bed.

"I think Daddy should go and make Mommy a coffee for waking me up early and me and you can start on some presents what do you say ?" Molly smiled brightly as Lauren carried her into the lounge.

After Joey made coffee he joined them in the lounge. They opened presents finding that Molly was more interested in the paper then she was the presents. There were two presents left under the tree, one for Joey and one for Lauren, they had both agreed to save these presents until they were alone later on in the day. Tanya had decided she was coming back for Christmas and had arrived a few weeks ago, during the three weeks her and Lauren had sorted some of their differences and were on talking terms. Today she had asked them round for Christmas dinner.

"Ready?" Lauren asked as her and Joey with Molly stood on the steps of no.5. They both took a deep breath and Lauren rang the bell. They could hear shuffling inside and to their relief Abi opened the door.

"Happy Christmas Abs" Lauren smiled as Abi let them in.

"Where's my beautiful little girl then?" Tanya said making her way over towards Molly

"Right here mom" Lauren said jokingly as Tan took Molly from Joey.

Surprisingly the day went without any unwelcome guests and surprises like last year, it was as normal as a Branning Christmas could get. Molly had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was asleep on Tanya's lap. Joey smiled as he looked at Lauren and then at Molly. Lauren was asleep curled into his side just as Molly was doing with Tanya.

"I think I'm in for a quiet night by the looks of it" Joey said to Jay who laughed looking at the two girls sleeping. Lauren stirred slightly and slightly opened her eyes.

"What time is it ?" she said looking up at Joey

"Half 6 babe why?"

"I've been asleep for nearly three hours, why didn't you wake me ?"

"You and our daughter looked too comfortable"

"What Molly's been sleeping too?" Lauren asked

"Ye, like mother like daughter" Joey chuckled as Lauren playfully hit his arm. "Think we ought to make a move get Molly to bed?" Lauren nodded as Joey moved them from the sofa.

After saying their goodbyes they made their way back across the square Lauren holding Molly tight to her as Joey wrapped an arm around them both.

"Joey there's someone watching us" Lauren whispered as she caught gaze with a hooded male standing watching them in the gardens. Joey turned his head and saw who Lauren was looking at he quickly turned back to Lauren moving her and Molly to the other side of him. It wasn't unusual for someone to be in the gardens at this time of night but something told him this was different.

They turned the corner to their flat when Lauren turned again hearing footsteps. "Joey He's following us" Joey brought them to a standstill as the also stood still barely noticeable in the shadows.

"Stay there Lauren and call your dad and I'll call Uncle Jack, I don't like the look of this" Joey moved Lauren slightly behind him as they both pulled out their phones, making the calls. Both brothers had told them not to go into the flat but to stay where they were and not to do anything. Luckily Molly was asleep, Lauren slightly bouncing her holding her tight to her chest.

Joey could see how scared Lauren was and if he was honest he wasn't exactly liking the look of this situation, pulling her into a hug he held her tight running his hand through her hair. "It's probably nothing babe, don't worry". Just as Joey finished his sentence he heard his name called. Thinking it was Jack or Max he released Lauren and moved her back towards the wall.

Joey stepped forward into the streetlight, Max and Jack not around. The next second a shot was fired and Joey collapsed to the ground clutching his left shoulder.

"JOEY!"

**Duff dufff duff! hows that fo a christmas episode for you let me know wat you think please love to hear your thoughts ... whos shot Joey ? Im aiming for another 3 today beacuse i wont be able to post for a while so plase enjoy and Review thanks :) xx**


	17. A&E

"NO JOEY!"

Lauren screamed running to Joey still holding Molly collapsing to the floor next to him. Some other residents had heard Laurens scream and were looking out of their windows. Tyler and Whitney had walked out onto the street and saw Joey lying still on the floor Lauren breaking down at his side. Whitney ran and was the first to reach Lauren.

"Ty call an ambulance" she shouted as she tried to console Lauren, her screams had woken molly who was crying and Lauren was trying her best to calm her but was too focused on Joey. Whitney took Molly from her attempting to calm her.

"Joey don't you dare die on me babe" Lauren was sobbing clutching to Joeys limp body, she took his hand holding it tight as she heard her dad and Jack approaching. Joey was still conscious at this point he was holding tight to Laurens hand murmuring odd words to her.

"I won't... I promised I would never leave you" his words were labored as he was struggling by the second.

"Lauren what happened" Jack said taking his scarf and pressing it to the shot wound trying to stem the blood. "Lauren talk to me… darling who did this"

Lauren was too much in a state to respond to Jacks questioning, Max was next to her trying to calm her but failing miserably. "The ambulance will be here in a minuet Lauren he'll be fine" Joey stared up at her and smiled weakly. "Who was it Lauren? Was it that man?" Lauren nodded. Max mover towards jack who was on the phone to one of his old colleagues from the police. The sirens in the background were getting nearer.

Lauren watched as Joeys eyes flickered closed, and his grasp loosened on her hand. "No Joey… stay with me babe… Joey come on don't do this to me to us" she brushed her hand across her face wiping some of her tears; Joey began to drift in and out of consciousness. "You can't do this not yet…. I'm pregnant again Joey I'm having another baby" she said moving his hand to her stomach, "we really need you here… I can't do this on my own" Lauren broke down in tears again her head dropping to Joey's chest. She couldn't comprehend what was happened as she felt herself being lifted from the floor.

"It's alright I've got you" Jack held Lauren tight his hand cradling her head. She sobbed falling to her knees, jack holding her as she fell again. Her crying was uncontrollable, something jack was concerned about. "Lauren he will be ok, but you need to calm down, you have a daughter over there who is in desperate need of her mom and if I've just heard you right you're pregnant again, so you really need to calm down before you cause an damage.

After a few minutes Lauren had calmed, "Where's Molly?" she asked looking around, also noting the absence of Joey and her dad "where's Joey?" She stood up having seen Molly with Whitney and ran towards her.

"Joeys been taken to hospital, your dads gone with him in the ambulance you were too hysterical." Lauren closed her eyes tightly listening to Jack as she hugged Molly tightly. The little girl instantly calming in her mom hold. "Sharon has spoken to your mom she said she would meet you at the hospital with Alice. Now Sharon said she'll have Molly and I'll take you to the hospital.

"No, I want Molly with me, I'm not letting her out of my sight Uncle Jack" Lauren walked towards her car taking the keys from her bag throwing them to Jack. "You drive I will drive myself" Jack nodded.

"He will be ok Lauren he's a fighter." Lauren strapped Molly into the car seat and sat in the back next to her, trying to fight back the sobbing.

Lauren ran into the direction of the A&E department and saw her Mom, Dad and Alice sitting in the corridor outside one of the rooms. As she approached them she started crying again as she caught eyes with her mom. Tanya rushed towards her engulfing her in a hug.

"Shhh shhh it's alright, it's alright. I know it hurts darling it really does but everything will be alright, I promise"

"How will it Mom, I don't even know if he's alive" Lauren was again sobbing as Tanya pulled her down to a chair next to Max. Lauren curled her body into her fathers, she needed comforting, and she needed her dad. Molly then started Murmuring from the car seat. "Uncle Jack pass her hear" Lauren moved herself to reach for Molly when a doctor came from the room.

"You must be Lauren Joeys Partner" Lauren nodded to the doctor "Your father said you would be coming in, Well For now Joey is stable, he has lost a large amount of blood from the bullet wound but we have managed to stop the bleeding, at the moment he's still unconscious and he should be going down to surgery very soon"

"Can I see him please" Lauren asked

"Of course you can… you won't have long though" Lauren nodded and went into Joey's room. He was very pale, a far cry from the man she was used to seeing. She sat in the chair at the side of his bed and held tight to his hand.

"It's me baby… look at you all in the wars, I think you might need me to look after you ay?" she said giggling as she wiped small tears from her eyes. "so much for a dram free Christmas ay… I have a feeling you know who that was Joey… he certainly knew who you were" Lauren turned around as the door opened and the nurses came in to take him to surgery. "I've got go babe… these doctors are going to make you better" she kissed his forehead as he was wheeled from the room.

Max went and stood next to Lauren as she started to crumble again he put his arm around her kissing her hair softly.

"ahhhgg" Laurens hand shot to her side "Dad something's happening" Max stared at Lauren as she clutched to his arm.

Tanya came in the room hearing Lauren cry. "Lauren you're bleeding"

**Another cliff hanger i know Im mean arent I... next chapter we find out Lauren and Joeys fate**


	18. Thank god your alive

Lauren looked down seeing a patch of blood forming on her skirt. Lauren started crying knowing she had to tell them all what was going on. Before she could speak a few nurses had come in and were putting Lauren on one of the beds.

"Lauren isn't it?" Lauren nodded in response to the young nurse.

"Ok Lauren is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Lauren nodded

"Ye I'm about two months I think" she Looked over to her Mom and Dad who hadn't heard her when she told Joey earlier, They stared at her giving her a half concerned half disappointed look. Lauren wiped her tears away with the back of her hand before turning back to her parents and mouthing "I'm sorry".

Tanya literarily ran from the room Max following. "Mom Please" Lauren shouted crying. It was Alice who came into the room following Laurens shouts. Her eyes were red and puffy like Laurens. She moved and took Laurens hand.

"Ok Lauren we would like to examine you and do a scan to check on baby… some bleeding is normal at this stage in pregnancy but we'd just like to check.

Lauren nodded and the nurse began to carry out her examination on Lauren.

"Well, everything seems ok from the examination, it looks as though the bleeding is from your cervix Lauren"

"That's bad isn't it" Lauren threw her head back into the pillows.

"Not necessarily when we do the scan as long as baby is happy then there's nothing to suggest that the rest of the pregnancy won't be alright." The nurse smiled giving Laurens hand a soft squeeze.

"Joey's going to get a bit of a surprise when he wakes up" Alice laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I told him before he completely went unconscious, I don't know if he heard me or not… I only found out a week ago I worked out the dates and guessed I was about two months I have an appointment booked for next week" She smiled brightly. "I'd wrapped the positive test and the scan to give Joey at Christmas"

"Sorry Lauren are we ready for the scan?" the nurse added. Lauren smiled and nodded lifting her top up. There was no sign she was pregnant she still looked as skinny as ever.

Alice held tight to her cousin's hand praying everything would be alright. "Oh my god is that the baby's heartbeat?" she asked as the monitor emitted a low rhythmic thudding sound"

"It is indeed and there's baby… Everything's fine Lauren… baby has a really strong heartbeat but id say you were more on the lines of 3 months Lauren not 2… does that fit your dates"

Lauren sighed "ye it was between two times when I could have happened so ye it fits"

"good well ill rearrange the appoint for you for another time- in the meantime you need rest and some sleep" Lauren nodded and wiped the gel from her stomach.

She and Alice made their way back to the waiting room, Max and Tanya glared at her. She walked straight passed them and took Molly from jack. "Aww Hello Baby girl, have you missed me" Molly wrapped herself into Laurens arms and settled against her.

"Come on I'll take you home Lauren… You can get changes have some sleep and get some things for you and Joey… The doctor said he won't be out of surgery for at least an hour and then he'll be asleep after that" Lauren nodded at her dad, thanking silently he hadn't taken the news of her being pregnant again to hard.

Tanya had gone back to the square with Max and Lauren; they had taken Laurens car so she could drive back later on. Jack and Alice would also have Tanya's car to get home. Lauren let herself into the flat followed by her dad. Kirsty had met them there, Lauren was grateful for this as over the last few months she and Kirsty had grown close with the absence of her Mom.

After putting Molly to bed Lauren showered and slept. The sleep wasn't much good as she just kept replaying the shooting over and over, the image of Joey falling to the floor. She decided she wouldn't be getting much sleep so packed some things in a bag for Joey. She suddenly froze noticing the two presents under the tree; she packed them in the bag also and went to make a coffee.

The next day Lauren arrived back at the hospital; she had called several times and was told Joey hadn't woke yet so she got there as soon as she could before he did.

Sitting at the side of the bed she held his hand again Molly sitting on her lap still sleeping. "Me again baby… Look what I got" She pulled the two presents out from the bag and smiled "I thought we could open them when you woke up… because you are being really lazy and have been asleep for hours." She suddenly felt Joeys hand twitch in hers, his eyes slowly opening. Lauren called the doctor from the other end of the room, he explained to Joey what had happened and that he had made a really good recovery but would need to be kept in.

"Your girlfriend here Mr. Branning could use some attention she gave us all a bit of a fright yesterday." Joey looked at her confused.

"Hi" Joey said Kissing Lauren deeply on the lips.

"hmm hi" she smiled against his lips as they pulled away.

"how are you and my unborn child?" he smirked

"You heard me" she sighed

"Ye I heard you, babe it's amazing…couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present"

Lauren chuckled kissing him again, his hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey baby girl" Joey said to Molly who was awake and looking at him. Molly turned to Lauren and pointed at Joey.

"Dada" she said looking between the two of them.

"Ye that's daddy… clever girl… she missed you kept asking for you last night"

" Sorry" he smiled "wont happen again"

"No I should bloody hope not… You should have seen the state of me"

"ye what did the doctor mean babe? You alright ?"

"I am now… I had some bleeding last night… but everything's fine" she took the scan image from her bag and handed it to him.

"Wow" Joey stared at the image intently tracing it with his fingers.

"I was going to tell you yesterday... it was kinda your last Christmas present" she gave him the gift from yesterday but he didn't open it.

"Open yours" he said indicating the present.

"what now?" she raised her eye brows frowning

"Ye now… it's not perfect timing but.. ye just open it" Joey handed her the small present.

Lauren sat carefully unwrapping it, when the paper was removed her eyes lit up when the she saw a small box from her favorite jewelers. "Carry on" Joey said. She opened the box and notice another smaller box inside, this box brought tears to her eyes. He'd remembered her favorite vintage collection, where he got the locket from. She slowly opened the lid of the box and a small tear escaped as her eyes fell up on a beautiful gold ring. "I know I'm not down on one knee or anything but we tend to do things in no traditional ways… so Lauren Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she bit her lip as Joey slid the ring perfectly onto her ring finger.

"Perfect fit."


	19. Let the teasing begin

Lauren and Molly spent the majority of the next two weeks at the hospital, Lauren had spent new year there as neither wanted to spend it alone. Joey had made really good progression with his shoulder and was finally being let home.

"Did Uncle Jack come see you after I left yesterday?" Lauren asked helping Joey into his coat.

"Ye he did said they had got 3 suspects but none of them would own up to anything- he thinks it might be connected to Derek." Joey sighed thinking how Derek even a year after his death was still causing trouble. Joey saw Lauren tense "Babe they will catch whoever did this- no one will be hurting you or Molly or this one in here" he said putting his hand on her slightly rounded stomach. Each day Lauren came to visit, Joey could see how her body was changing. Lauren was keen for him to be as involved as he possibly could because he missed out with Molly.

"Where's Molly today?" he asked noting there was no buggy by the door.

"She is lovingly spending the day with her godmother, Whit said she'd keep her over night too so we got the place to ourselves."

"Hmm sounds good"

The stood at the reception desk so Joey could sign the release forms. As they stepped outside Lauren took a deep breath. "Come on then Branning lets go home"

"You do know how much I love you don't you?" he said kissing Lauren as they got into her car.

"No not really" she said smirking

"Looks like ill have to show you when we get home then"

"Erm sorry babe but you herd the doctor no extreme exercise for you"

"Who said I was suggesting that ?" he said raising an eye brow causing Lauren to blush. "One track mind you Lauren, one track mind"

"You haven't complained before" she said smirking again "it's natural to want sex more when you're pregnant" she glanced at Joey knowing how frustrated he would be getting.

"you are so mean Lauren.. are your really going to tease me like this?" she nodded and hummed at him "cruel babe cruel"

Lauren pulled up the car outside their flat and they got out "That's me babe I'm very very cruel" she began walking up the steps swaying her hips from side to side knowing full well Joey would be staring at her. she continued up the steps moving her arm behind her locking the car not once looking back at Joey.

Joey stood doing exactly as Lauren had guessed, his mouth open staring at her as she worked her hips up the steps. "Damn she's good he sighed" before running up the steps shutting the door behind him.


	20. A step back in time

**A nice long one... a little risk ive taken with this i hope it pays off so i hope you like how its written let me know :)**

"I thought the doctor said not strenuous exercise Mr. Branning?" Lauren asked as she and Joey lay in bed breathless

"Well you were teasing … very badly" he smirked

"You just have no self-control that's what it is"

"Well when I have a beautiful, sexy, amazing, perfect Fiancée like you who can blame me ay?" He said smiling as he called her his fiancée. Lauren giggled and kissed him lightly. Joey placed his hand gently on her slightly rounded stomach.

"I can't believe you have a baby in here. You still look as thin as ever. No wonder we didn't notice with Molly."

"I know… just wait till I hit 5 months then you'll know I'm pregnant trust me it's like it just magically grows overnight." Lauren sighed realizing she hadn't spoken about her pregnancy with Molly and she felt ashamed that she had denied Joey the experience. "Im sorry you missed all this with Molly"

Joey could feel her mood slip towards a more negative end of the scale, he pulled her body tightly to hers, feeling he needed to show her he wasn't upset by it. Ye he wished he had been involved but he understood when Lauren explained, the reason why she left. "Babe, don't cry… please I know you feel like you made me miss out but im here now for this one… truth be told Lauren I think I would have been too scared with Molly" he smiled lightly "I would have loved to have experienced it all but its not like im not going to get the chance again is it?"

They remained silent for a while, both processing what had just been said. Lauren shifted off the bed slipping into Joey's shirt and started rummaging in the wardrobe. She emerged a little later clutching to a white box that had a pink ribbon tied around it. Joey looked at her skeptically as she sat back on the bed next to him.

"This is a memory box, I started to put it together when it was agreed Molly would be adopted. It was for me to keep so I could remember her, anyway when I said I was keeping her I realised I didn't need the box but it was something I decided I wanted to carry on anyway… Open it"

Lauren nodded her head in the direction of the box as joey examined it over. He slowly undid the ribbon Laurens eyes not leaving the movement. As he took off the lid his face beamed as his eyes met the first item

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked looking the item over, Lauren nodded and smiled somewhat awkwardly.

"Everything is in there, that test, the scans, there's photos too, I took a picture of my stomach every month after I found out, her hospital band my hospital band, her first baby grow… pretty much everything" Lauren watched as joey studied each item paying attention to the detail of everyone.

"This is amazing" His finger traced over one of the ultrasound images.

"That was her at 6 months I think, she was still small" Joey laughed as he took another picture from the box.

"I see you weren't though" He teased her looking at the image of her pregnant.

"Hey believe it or not it was 7 months pregnant on that one, so I was quite small really" She smiled and took out a cd. Joey frowned and Lauren almost cried. "I forgot I had this"

"What is it?" he asked inquisitively

"You'll think it's silly" she dipped her head so he could see her face; Joey took his hand and lifted her chin looking deep into her eyes. "I could never think anything that means something to you is silly" she softly smiled at him,

"It's Molly's birth" she said lightly tracing her finger around the edge of the disk.

"What? Really?" his eyes were wide, obviously quite shocked by what she had just said.

"see I told you you'd think it was silly"

"Did I say that?" He said smiling, Lauren shook her head. "I just can't believe you actually let someone film it"

"I wanted to be able to remember when she wasn't around, that id actually brought her into he world, Jane filmed from the side so it's not too graphic" she chuckled. Lauren went to put it back in the box when Joeys hand stopped her.

"Without sounding pervy, I'd really like to see it… if you'd let me" He watched as she thought for a second, slowly biting down on her lip, she eventually nodded. He leaned over and kissed her softly on her cheek "Thank you" her whispered in her ear. Lauren jumped from the bed and put the disk in the DVD player opposite their bed.

As she pressed play Joey noticed she wouldn't look at the screen- nothing had even started yet it was just Lauren and her mom talking, he paused it and looked at her. "What is it babe?... we don't have to watch it ?"

"No I want you to but it just stirs unwanted memories when mom was pushing the adoption, I remember every second of this…I loved knowing I was bringing her into the world and hated knowing Mom was going to make me give her up" Joey moved and hugged her tightly his hand cradling her head. He didn't know what to say as he didn't feel words could show how much I wished he could have been there for her. "Play it" She moved slightly from the hug, snuggled comfortingly in his side, her head on his chest trying not to put too much pressure on his shoulder.

(_DVD scenes and Dialogue_ _in itlaics__**,**_** Joey and Lauren speech and scene in real-time in bold)**

Joey reached over and pressed play again, his arm around her shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze.

_"Mom can you just stop fussing" Lauren stood in her own clothes leaning against the side of her hospital bed. _

_The camera panned to Jane's face who was filming "so it's June 20th 2:30pm and Lauren you're in labour, how you feeling?" Jane said in a chirpy voice_

_"Well id be much better if my mother stopped fussing every three seconds" Lauren laughed as the camera focused on her_

**"I swear my mom was trying to kill me that day, every three seconds she was fussing"**

**"At least she was supporting you babe" Joey smiled**

**"Na she wasn't, she was trying to make sure I didn't change my mind, that's what she was doing" Lauren laughed, but there was a slight tone of bitterness to her voice.**

**"Didn't do very well then did she" Joey teased.**

_"Ok Lauren ,I'm Stacey, how we doing?" A midwife entered the room speaking to Lauren in a very strong welsh accent, Lauren who was now pacing the room smiled her response before talking._

_"Erm I'm ok, coping, how long do you think it will be?" she smiled as she held onto her back whilst walking_

_"well that depends, some births are quicker than others, Baby seems comfortable in there for now so we can just leave you and see how things go" Satacey smiled at Lauren who nodded in agreement._

**"That midwife was really nice- she was the only one who listened when I asked to see Molly she seemed to understand" Lauren noticed Joey wasn't really listening to her his eyes were fixed firmly on the screen.**

_Lauren was lay on the bed after the midwife had examined her "Your about 4 centimeters dilated Lauren, so still a while to go yet sweetheart."_

_"Is everything alright though?" Lauren noticed as Stacey hesitated "Please just tell me" _

_"Well baby seems to be getting a little bit stressed, we just need to keep an eye on them to make sure baby is getting enough oxygen"_

_"Please please don't let anything happen to her" Lauren pleaded tears starting to fall_

_"we won't Lauren, she's In no danger right now… so have you got a name for her2 before Lauren could reply Tanya butted in_

_"She's having her adopted… so the adoptive parents are choosing one… can ask as well that when shes born she not given to Lauren… it will just make it harder"_

_"Is that what YOU want Lauren?" Stacey questions noting Laurens unease._

_"I guess it's for the best" Lauren smiled and Stacey left the room._

**Joey turned to Lauren and kissed her as she brushed fresh tears from her face. He didn't need to say anything Lauren knew what he was trying to say, his actions spoke louder than any words could have.**

_The camera turned back to Jane who was whispering "Well it's now 22__nd__ of June and Lauren has been in Labor for about 72 hours" Lauren was lay curled up in the bed and smiled as Jane moved the camera to her face. "How you feeling Lauren?"_

_"Bored, fed up, achy, scared apart form that I'm fine" she laughed and then winced as a contraction hit. "ow ow ow ow …. That one bloody hurt" _

_"I'll go get the midwife" Tanya stood and left the room returning a few minuets later with Stacey._

_"Ok Lauren how far apart are the contractions?_

_Lauren breathed through another "about every minuet"_

_"Are you ok if I check you ?" Lauren nodded. "It looks like your all ready to start pushing darling… she's ready to meet you"_

_Tanya moved to the bed and held Laurens hand, even though she was 19 Lauren looked as scared as anything. "Mom I'm scared"_

_"I know darling just do as the Midwives tell you"_

_"Ok Lauren when you get the next contraction I want you to push nice and hard right down into your bottom for me ok?" _

_Lauren nodded and it was evident she was pushing "This really hurts mom it really hurts"_

_"That's brilliant Lauren a little longer next time for me ye? How you doing for pain relief? We could give you something stronger/"_

_"No no, Gas and air is fine I don't want to risk hurting he…" the end of her sentence was cut short as she started pushing again _

**"Babe you look in so much pain" joey said rubbing his hand down her arm**

**"I was that's why" she slightly laughed. "no drugs just gas and air… It bloody killed"**

_"Right Lauren you need push again on the next contraction and then stop when I say ok?" _

_"Mom I want Joey… I need Joey" Lauren cried not through pain but the one person she wanted to share this with wasn't there. _

**"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Lauren… Id have done anything to be there with you" Joey wiped the tears from her eyes**

**"It wasn't your fault"**

_"I can see the head Lauren, she has beautiful hair , lots of it too" Stacey smiled as Lauren cried pushing again as The baby was born._

_"Well done Lauren, beautiful baby girl… welcome to the world darling" Stacey went to pass the baby to Lauren who was desperate to hold her but the baby was passed to another midwife who cleaned her up and took her from the room. _

_"You have a beautiful daughter Lauren" Stacey said, but Lauren cried as Jane comforted her_

_"But I don't have her do I" Lauren turned her body away from view and cried into her pillow._

**"Babe I had no idea they did that to you" Joey pulled her into a tight hug his own voice faltering after seeing what Lauren had gone through. **

_ Lauren had calmed slightly an hour later the camera was still rolling but was perched on the table at the side. Lauren was alone in her room when Stacey came in._

_"I brought you this" Stacey handed a picture to Lauren and Lauren gasped as she took it in_

_"She's perfect" she was close to tears again._

_"Look Lauren tell me to but out if I'm overstepping the mark but, You don't want this baby adopted do you?" Lauren shook her head and started crying_

_"Talk to your Mom Lauren, she needs to know how your feeling"_

_"I never wanted to give her up, it was Moms idea and I knew I wanted Joey to know and be here."_

_"Joey being?"_

_"Baby's Dad … Love of my life … cousin who I ran from and doesn't even know I was pregnant" Lauren knew she had said too much_

_"I'm not judging at all and if you think there's even the slightest chance you and he could make it work you need to tell him and tell your mom, she's your daughter Lauren" Stacey gave her hand a squeeze and left the room as Tanya walked back in._

**"I didn't realize it had recorded all of this" Lauren smiled.**

**"I'm glad it did babe… I feel like I'm part of it"**

**"Didn't you hear me on there… You always were you were the only one I wanted" she whispered.**

"_Mom I want to see her" Lauren lay in the hospital bed tears in her eyes "Please mom if I have to do this I want to see her and say goodbye." her voice no more than a whisper._

_"Lauren is that wise?" Tanya ran her hands over her face looking intently, with a look of almost disappointment._

_"Mom Please" Lauren pleaded; she was desperate to see her daughter, after everything she at least wanted to hold her once._

_"Fine, I'll get the midwives to bring her in_"

_ Stacey walked in a while later pushing in a small cot with the baby in, she was lifted from the cot and handed to Lauren. Stacey looked and smiled at Lauren "I'll leave you to it Just buzz if you need anything or you want me to take her back" Tanya nodded but Lauren stared down at her daughter._

_"She looks Like Joey, Mom she's so perfect" Lauren ran her fingers over the baby's head through her hair. _

_"No Lauren! I knew this would happen" _

_"I can't give her up mom, I can't, I never wanted to, even to start with. It was never what I wanted. Everyone else just made the decision, She's my daughter and I love and want to raise her, If you can't accept that then I'll go back to Dads with her."_

_"What and have to explain all this to Joey?"_

_"I don't care mom, I just want her, I've kept her safe for the last eight months, I've felt her move inside me, I've just given birth with no drugs to keep her safe and I'm not about to give up that role now because you want me to" Lauren was crying uncontrollably as Tanya sat running her hands through her hair._

_"Right this is what we're going to do… Listen to me Lauren, if your 100% committed to this and this is what you want then we'll do it"_

_"I've never been so sure to anything in My life" Tanya gave a loud sigh_

_"You Lauren Branning cause so much trouble… She is your responsibility… and you need to tell Joey- when is up to you but he needs to know… You carry on at collage and when we get back to Walford, because we are going you face what you need to and you don't make me regret allowing this clear?"_

_"Crystal"_

_Lauren sat cradling the baby feeling content. "You look so much like your daddy baby girl" _

_"She needs a name Lauren…"_

_"I have a name… I had one in mind as soon as I knew she was a girl… Molly ..."_

_Tanya gave a half hearted smile _

_"I love you Molly and I know your dad will to someday even i he doesnt know yet... I will always protect you and love you beautiful girl"_

**Joey sighed and turned off the DVD "I'm so so proud of you Lauren" she smiled at him**

**"Thank you for letting me watch that babe… I feel like I haven't missed out now"**

**"I'm glad you watched it … If I could change things you know I would don't you?"**

**Joey nodded "But I wouldn't want you to … everything that has happened has made us who we are babe" **


	21. Protection

Not long after Joey and Lauren were asleep both of them reveling in the feeling of sleeping in the same bed again after the shooting. The weeks, in which Joey was in hospital Lauren hadn't got much sleep, the loneliness of sleeping alone brought back unwanted memories of when she had been pregnant with Molly, but now, she was perfectly content and finally sleeping with Joey next to her.

Early next morning they were woken by the phone ringing. Leaning over to the side table Joey answered his phone, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Hel.." before Joey could even finish his sentence he was cut short.

"Joey it's Jack, are Lauren and Molly with you?" he spoke stern and fast

"Erm… Lauren is ye, shes still sleeping but Molly's at Whit's" Joey sat up straight as Lauren stirred next to him. She turned to see him on the phone and mouthed to him "Who is it". Joey replied back saying it was Jack but held his finger up to stop her as Jack spoke again his voice laced with worry .

"Call Whit and tell her I'll be over to get Molly ASAP, You and Lauren need to get dressed and ill be over in a 10. Whatever you do, do not leave the flat Joey you hear, don't answer the door the phone anything, Ill text you when I'm on my way be at the door ready for me ill knock twice"

"Uncle Jack what's going on?" Joey got from the bed pulling on a clean pair of boxers as he did so.

"I can't explain now just call Whit tell her to have Molly ready in 5" with that Jack hung up leaving Joey confused and worried for the safety of Lauren and Molly.

"Hmm what was all that about?" Lauren said as she rolled over in the bed.

"Uncle Jack, he sounded really on edge said we have to call whit tell her jack will pick Molly up in 5 and we need to be dressed and not to leave the flat or answer the door or phone."

"Do you think he knows something Joey?" Lauren started to shuffle out of the bed calling whit as she did so.

Joey made the bed and continued to change getting clothes ready for Molly too. Lauren reappeared a few minutes later fussing about with things. Joey walked over to her and saw she was nearly crying.

"Babe what's wrong?" he said pulling her into a hug

"I don't like where this is going Joey… What if this is something to do with the shooting and they've come back to hurt you again?" She moved her arms around Joey as his hands ran through her hair.

"Lauren, listen to me no one is going to hurt me or you or Molly or little bump ok, I won't it happen, your dad wont, neither will uncle Jack" Lauren nodded as there were two knocks at the door.

"That's Uncle Jack check you phone has he text." Again Lauren nodded and then wiped the tears from her face.

Joey ran for the door so Jack was there for as little time as possible. Lauren ran closely behind Joey as he went to open the door. "Stay inside Lauren, we can't be seen you heard Jack." Joey opened the door cautiously and saw Jack nod at him, opening the door Joey stayed out of sight as jack pushed the pushchair in where Molly was still sleeping.

"Uncle Jack what the hell is going on?" Lauren said rushing over to take Molly out of the pushchair.

"They found the gun" Jack stared at Joey who seemed to look at him with the same terrified glance. "The prints were traced to someone…it aint good Joey"

Joey Moved and put his arm around Lauren who was clinging tightly to Molly who was starting to wake. "What do you mean?"

"Well the gun had been matched to the bullet that was fired… there were 3 sets of prints and all of them can be traced to your dad Joey. The prints belong to a gang of blokes who were in prison with your dad Joey, from what the police know your dad fleeced them inside so he could get out quicker, it seems as though they are looking for revenge."

"Revenge what do you mean revenge?" Joey shouted

"The drugs your dad sold killed the one blokes son, they want you dead Joey, an eye for an eye… and they won't care if Lauren or Molly get hurt in the process Joey."

Joey sat rubbing his hands over his head, "I'll leave then…"

"No!" Lauren protested "You are not Leaving us… have you forgotten that we have a child and I'm having another in just over 5 months"

"Babe you know I haven't … but you need protecting Lauren and so Does Molly me being here could get you killed I don't see another way."

"That's why I'm here… I have the other way… I've spoken to Your Mom and Dad and Kirsty Lauren and we have come up with a plan. You and Joey will stay here and one of us will take it in turns to be here with you, if one of you is alone. The police will be sending over protection for you where there will be an officer on duty at every entrance to the flat. If you need to go out you have to be accompanied by an officer. You need to try your best though to not leave the flat. You only leave if it's necessary, hospital appointments etc. shopping and stuff like that we will take it in turns to drop it off."

"Ok" Lauren agreed and Joey reluctantly nodded.

"Now I'm taking you down the station they need to explain the formalities to you and sort some other thing out. Your dad is coming over in 5 so the flats not unoccupied."

Jack went into the other room to make a phone call, Joey walked over to Lauren and Molly. Lauren gave him a sorrowful look and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why do we always get into these messes Joey… why is it always us?"


	22. Lucky

**Okay so here is 2 of 3 for today, (excuse the time jump in this but it is needed)**

"This is driving me insane Joey" Lauren moaned sitting at the kitchen table whilst feeding Molly in her highchair.

"I'm sorry Babe but you heard Jack the police aint got any of them yet so we are safer inside" He sat next to her at the table and kissed her cheek softly.

Lauren turned to Molly who was eating fruit from a dish "Hmm I tell you something Molly it's a good job I love your daddy because he would be in some serious trouble if I didn't nearly two months we've been cooped up in here… ye two months Mol not fair is it no"

"no!" Molly said throwing her hands in the air Lauren chuckled and started interacting with the 9 month old, noticing that the fruit was gone and that's what Molly was telling her.

Joey smiled at the interaction realizing how lucky he was to have Lauren and to be able to call her his. At 19 she was amazing, she had had one baby, was 6 months pregnant with another and was currently in a police protection program. As much as he apologized he never felt it was enough, she wasn't able to go out and live a normal life , they couldn't go and take Molly to the park or go shopping for baby things they had to rely on everyone else.

"We get to go out this afternoon Lo" Joey said checking his phone calendar "You have your 6month scan today"

"eee I'm so excited… You hear that Molly we get to leave this place… and Mommy and Daddy can see you baby brother or sister" she turned to Joey and shook her head "before you say anything the answer is still no – we are not finding out what it is"

Joey pouted and then lifted Molly from the chair "Dada" Joey kissed her rosy cheek.

"Mommy is mean Molly… do you want to find out if your having a brother or sister?" Joey mover her to his ear "See your outnumbered Lo even Molly wants to know." He said laughing as he went to dress Molly.

Later on the afternoon Lauren and Joey with Molly left the flat for what felt like years. They were accompanied by a uniformed female officer who Lauren had become quite friendly with, having spent most of her days in the flat why Joey worked (Something he was allowed to do as long as he was with jack, plus the fact the R&R had bouncers.)

"Lauren Branning?" a nurse called her to the appointment, Joey and Molly followed Lauren leaving the police officer outside the room.

"How you been feeling this time Lauren? You said last time you had some pain in your side?"

"Ye they died down a few days later, so ye I'm ok" Lauren smiled taking Joeys hand as she lay on the bed.

"Well that's what we were expecting they are what we call Braxton Hicks – practice contractions. Well today we can do another scan and take some measurements for you give you an estimate due date" Lauren nodded as the nurse put the gel on her stomach. "Well baby looks perfect, I can see much more clearly today, baby has moved positions, you're about 27 weeks so 6 months and a week. From the measurements today and your dates your due date is working out as 10th June"

"Busy month June then" Joey smiled and the nurse looked at him "It's this one's birthday too" he said jigging Molly on his knee.

The nurse printed off the pictures and arranges the next appointment for them. Arriving home later they spent the evening in the same why they did pretty much every evening, Lauren cooked and then Joey washed up, they bathed Molly and put her to bed and ended up curled on the sofa watching TV.


	23. Where are you ?

"Molly can you stop please" Lauren told Molly off who was crawling around the floor throwing her food everywhere, at 11 months she was an expert at crawling and Lauren and Joey knew it would be long before she started walking.

"Oi Madam do as your mother says." Joey said laughing as he crawled along the floor towards Molly tickling her as her reached her. "You ok babe?" He said to Lauren who was leaning against the side of the couch looking quite pale.

"Ye I'm just tired, the baby has been kicking all night and Molly's full of energy today."

"Well we can take a trip to the park if you want? I've got the day off, and your mom's asked us round for dinner so what do you say?"

"Sounds good… Ill go get Molly's things sorted."

Lauren and Joey had been removed from police protection about a month ago as the main gang member had been arrested, making them less high risk. They still had to be cautious but they at least had some freedom back.

Later in the day they were sitting in the park, the weather was warm which Lauren was starting to hate; she'd forgotten what it was like to be 8months pregnant in heat. They sat on the grass in the rather empty park. Molly was crawling around and Joey was having to drag her back every so often so she didn't venture too far.

"Fancy an ice cream babe?" Joey asked as he picked up Molly

"Yes please ill have a rocket please" she smiled at him as he went to get the ice creams. Lauren felt her phone vibrate and looked to see it was Sian , the police woman she had made friends with. Sian wasn't much older than Lauren and was only just qualified.

"Hiya… ye were all in the park… Are you ok" Lauren noticed Sian seemed to be on edge about something. "Ye, come meet us we've not long got here… ok then bye" Lauren hung up as joey reappeared.

"Who was that?"

"Sian, I said she should come and meet us I think she misses Molly … did seem a bit on edge though"

"Probably a tough day at work" Joey sighed as Molly began to drift to sleep against him.

A while later and the three had moved to sit on a bench Molly curled into Lauren side lying against her bump. "Joey … there's someone walking this way" Lauren whispered as a young woman in a suit came towards them.

"Lauren and Joey Branning… Detective Susan Davis" The woman held open a badge showing her identity. "Would it be possible for you to come to the station we have had a break through on the case."

Joey and Lauren looked at each other skeptically "I was sent by a Pc. Sian Bright and Detective inspector Finch." This provided the pair with some reassurance as they took each other hand following the woman. They reached a blue car and the woman opened the boot joey putting in the pushchair. She opened the back door and both climbed in failing to notice the other person in the car.

"Oh my God Sian." Lauren gasped looking over to the passenger side of the front. Sian was sitting with blood down her face and cuts to her lip.

"We didn't want it to come to this but considering you have left us with no other option it's the only way left"

Joey reached for Laurens hand squeezing it tightly. "Who the hell are you?" Joey screeched as the woman sped the car through the streets of London.

"Well let's just say my dad and your dad were best mates inside Joseph, but now my dad's back inside and yours is dead. So we need another way to sort this mess… My brother died because of your fathers dodgy drugs… so you really need to meet the rest of the family."

Lauren started sobbing as Joey tried to calm her and Molly. "Hey Moll Look Daddy's got you baby… and Mommy's there" he held Molly close to his chest pulling the seat belt over her too. "Lauren babe, just breathe, in and out ye … calm" The car pulled up a few minutes later outside some old rundown warehouses. They were greeted by two men all about joeys age and size and a younger looking girl.

"I think you've met my brother Joey" The woman said as the men pulled them from the car. Joey's eyes met with the males, joey instantly recognizing him as his shooter. The men took hold of Joey and Sian and the Female took Lauren and gave her Molly. The Girl who had Lauren looked uncomfortable and scared and Lauren couldn't help but think she was being forced into this.

They were taken to a small room, looking round Joey saw it had no windows and the one door in which they had come through. There was another that had toilet labeled on it. Joey had a sense that this had been planned for some time as he noticed there was a sofa and a small stock of food. They were pushed in the room, their hold being released. Joey engulfed Lauren in a hug kissing her softly on the lips asking if she was ok.

"You didn't say they had a kid and she was knocked up" The one man said to the other.

"Well it's too late now what's done is done … we keep em here until the cops find their missing and then we black mail um tell em we want money and Dad let out" The men left the room pushing the Girl with them who stared at Lauren almost crying.

The older of the girls came in giving them Molly's pushchair and bag containing her things, Lauren was thankful she had fully packed Molly's bag. "Right phones" The women held out her hand and Joey and Lauren didn't hesitate in passing the phones across. The door slammed shut and the locks could be heard from the other side.

"Abi you try her again and I'll try Joey"

"Joey Darling its Tanya you and Lauren were meant to be coming for dinner and your 4 hours late… we are all really worried call me Joey please."

"no answer from Lauren either mom"

"Tan?" max and Jack walked through the door "We've looked everywhere… there's no answer from the flat and the lights are off"

"What if something's happened to them…? Laurens 8 months pregnant… and they have Molly with them"

"I'll call the police again"

The door opened again and the youngest girl walked in. "I've got some supplies for you… nappies baby food… I guessed she didn't have formula."

"Why are you doing this?" Lauren asked form her position on Joeys lap.

"I have a kid myself I know what it's like… neither of you deserve this… it's not your fault ash is dead. I didn't want to be part of this but they made me… me and my kid rely on their help to survive… Ash is my kids Dad… no one deserves to grow up without a dad"

"Then why are you still doing this" It was joey that spoke he wasn't as forgiving as Lauren.

"I've tried to stop them and I can't… They have taken all the phones with them I don't even now where this place is they don't tell me and they bring me in van so I can't see out."

"Thank you for these" Lauren smiled at her "How old are?" The girl looked at her strange

"18"

"And what's your name?"

"Beth"

"Well thanks Beth I know it won't be easy for you to have got these,"

Beth smiled and left the room shooting a smile in Laurens direction as she left and locked the door.

"Jack its been 3 days where the hell are they"

"The police are on it … meanwhile we keep looking ok" Max and Jack set out again into the night for the third time in a row

Joey sat at the one end of the sofa Lauren laid next to him her head in his lap. Molly was sleeping in the pushchair as Sian pushed it up and down. Over the last few days Lauren had been feeling progressively worse. "Lauren you awake babe?"

"Yeah"

"cant you sleep?" Joey ran his hands through her hair and she shook her head.

"I feel crappy" she said quietly feeling sleep begin to take over.

"Im sorry for this mess babe, you and Molly shouldnt have to deal with this"

"Joey I love you... this isnt you fault"

"I love you too"

Just as she got comfortable she felt Joey retract his hand from her leg, she moved slighty as she felt a warm sensation down her legs.

"Joey….I think … I think my waters have just broken"


	24. Hello

Joey swiftly moved from the sofa and sat Lauren up who was looking at the wet sofa

"This can't be happening now Joey…" Lauren was sobbing as joey held her tightly trying to calm her but having no luck as he was panicking himself.

"Its alright babe, I'm going to get us out of here" Joey wiped her tears away and slowly held her hand.

*L&J**L&J*

Jack and Max were sitting in the car lot when Jack received a call

"Max they think they have traced Laurens phone"

"Where to?"

"some rundown estate about 20 min away"

"we need to go to the police station now" They both got to their feet racing to the car with the hope that by then end of the day they would have found Lauren and Joey.

*L&J**L&J*

"Come on open the door … Laurens gone into labor she needs an ambulance… the baby is early" Joey stood banging on the locked door getting no response.

"Joey…" Lauren held out her hand to him which he took instantly. "I'm getting contractions Joey… This baby is coming … soon" Lauren stared into Joey eyes and saw the fear she felt reflected on his face.

Minutes later the door burst open and Beth came in. "I'm sorry I couldn't get in here earlier… they have just left it's just me". She handed Lauren a glass of water and moved over to Joey. "I've got a phone…call the police tell them this is the Drydale estate building 53" Beth moved over to the door and locked it form the inside. "They won't be able to get in… this is the only key."

She moved to Lauren and sat down next to her "I'm going to get you out Lauren"

Sian took the phone and dialed "this is PC Sian Bright I need to be put through to Di Meadows or Di Finch immediately."

Sian waited for the Di to respond "Sian where are you?"

"Rachael, I've got Lauren , Joey and Molly Branning with me… We are at the Drydale industrial estate building 53. We need midwife and police. Laurens in established labour and the baby is early and well on its way."

Lauren screamed in the background as a strong contraction hit. "Joey, they are like minutes apart"

"Ok Sian, 5 units have been dispatched I'm going to stay on the line explain to me"

"Its who we thought…. The two brothers and sister have us here, erm Ash's girlfriend Beth too… erm she has been blackmailed into this she's the one who's been keeping us alive… she's given me the phone now"

"right we can keep her out of the prosecution… how long have you been there"

"About 4 days now… how long on that midwife because I think Lauren is wanting to push."

*L&J**L&J*

"This is it Max" Jack and max pulled up outside the warehouse and saw the two men standing on guard. Jack made the phone call to the police explaining the situation and that they needed to use the back entrance.

"We need to get in there Jack…"

"Max we can't … the police have been alerted apparently they are safe and an officer is with them. "

*L&J**L&J*

"I can't wait any longer Joey…" Lauren said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean you cant wait?" Joey asked tucking her hair behind her ear

"I need to push … now" She nodded at Joey gripping tight to his hand. Lauren was on all fours leaning her head into Joeys chest. Joey rubbing her back trying to ease some of the pain attempted moving her to get more comfortable.

"No, no don't move me I can't move" She panted, Joey slowly turned her so she was sitting on the floor against the sofa. "Underwear Joey… take them off". Joey moved swiftly, going under her dress taking off her nickers discarding them to the side.

"Attractive" he said smirking at the wet underwear Lauren smiled briefly and then hit him playfully and wriggled as the pain hit her stomach.

"Joey something's wrong…. I can't feel it moving"

"Joey there's a midwife on the line" Sian handed the phone to him and he put it on speaker.

"Lauren sweetheart, I need you to stop pushing"

"I think it too late for that" Joey said looked at Lauren

"Right, how long since her waters went?"

"About an hour… The contractions are like every minuet"

"Joey … Please do something" Lauren cried as she clung to Joeys hand

"She says she can't feel it moving"

"Ok Joey can you see baby's head?"

"Lauren I need to look ok?" He said with a sorrowful look but Lauren nodded not really caring

"Ye, ye I can see the head" Joey was taken aback by what he saw, this was his baby, he hadn't seen anything the first time and hadn't really expected to this time either, he didn't know what he was expecting but it overwhelmed him. "The cords in the way"

"That explains why Lauren cant feel the baby moving… You need to listen to me very carefully, Lauren you need to lie on your left side"

Joey helped a crying Lauren onto her side putting her head on his jacket.

"you need to put your legs up Lauren towards your chest…Joey you need to use you little finger and unhook the cord from around the babies neck"

"Joey it hurts… it really really hurts" Lauren said crying as Joey moved her legs to unhook the cord.

"Its done its out the way" he said kissing Lauren softly

"Right now Lauren you need to push again when you get the next contraction… the sooner this baby is out the better…"

"can I move… I cant like this"

"Ye you can move" Joey helped Lauren back to her previous position and almost immediately she started pushing.

Lauren screamed through the push holding tight to Joey as she did so. Joey moved and caught the baby as it was born.

"It's a girl Lauren… it's a girl"

"Why isn't she crying Joey? … she isnt crying" Lauren shouted as Joey held tight to the small baby in his arms.

"What do I do she isnt crying…"

"Is she blue joey?"

"No shes pink" he said to the midwife.

"Ok give her to Lauren get Lauren to put her against her chest and get her warm"

Joey passed the baby over to Lauren who instantly put her against her chest, she rubbed her back gently as joey gave her Molly's blanket. They all breathed a sigh of relief as the baby started to grizzle and then let out a huge cry.

"She's crying and moving…"

"Ok Well done Lauren… the midwife is on route… just keep her warm and keep the cord attached."

"Babe I'm so proud of you" Joey pulled Lauren into his side and kissed her head running his fingers over the tiny baby's head.

"Hey baby girl… You gave us all a big fright there for a minuet" Lauren said kissing her head softly.

There was a loud bang on the door "This is the police open up" Sian rushed to the door but didn't open instead asked the name and security code. Getting the answer she wanted she opened the door to be greeted by two police officers and a midwife.

The midwife rushed over to Lauren and started cleaning her up. " How early is she?"

"A month … she stopped moving and the cord was stuck too" Lauren spoke quietly her voice laced with nerves.

"Well everything looks ok we'll get you all to hospital get you all checked over." Lauren nodded and Joey smiled.

"We have arrested the others around the front we just need you given statements." They nodded were escorted from the building. Lauren on a stretcher, Joey carrying the baby , Sian pushing Molly, and Beth following closely behind.

"Lauren, what the hell happened?" Max literally pounded for this daughter as she was brought out

"You have another granddaughter Max" Joey said smiling as Max became glued to the spot.

"Surprise dad" She laughed as max hugged her over the bed.

*L&J**L&J*

"Hmm where's Molly?" Lauren rolled over in the hospital bed to face Joey.

"Outside with your Mom, Dad and Kirsty, Abs just left with Uncle Jack"

"How is she" Lauren nodded her head to the bundle in Joeys arms

"Perfect… Just like her sister and Mother… How are you?"

"I perfect too… I want to go home though, our bed oh god its sounds so good" she smiled taking the baby from Joey "This beautiful little baby needs a name… any ideas?" Lauren looked at Joey "I think you should choose… I chose Molly … your turn within reason"

"What about Emma?" Joey spoke but kept his eyes on the baby.

"I think she suits Emma" Lauren smirked

"Emma it is then"

"I think you have a visitor" Tanya put her head around the door and moved in holding Molly.

"Mama" Molly put her arms out stretching For Lauren, Joey took her and sat her on his lap on the chair next to the bed.

"can you see who Mommy's got Molly… This is your little sister Emma"

Later on Tanya had left, Joey and Lauren sat together on the bed Emma in Joeys arms and Molly in Laurens. "I love you Lauren Branning… you and our beautiful daughters"

**This was the last chapter only an epilouge to go :) thanks everyone for the reviews ive loved reading them x**


	25. Those three words

"Mom…. Mom… MOOOMMM"

"What Molly?" Lauren said racing to the now empty flat.

"Daddy said that at the new house…That I've got to sleep in the loft because there's not enough room" 4 year old Molly looked through her eye lashes rather upset by what Joey had just said.

Lauren frowned at Joey who was carrying the last of the boxes to the removal van. She bent down to Molly's level and looked her in the eyes kissing her forehead softly "Just ignore Daddy Mol, if anyone is sleeping in the loft it will be him… you and Emma get you're your own room"

Molly Skipped off Following Joey out of the flat laughing and telling him he was sleeping in the loft. Lauren smiled hearing the banter between Joey and Molly and then little chip in's from Emma.

"Emma, keep still please" Joey said to his youngest daughter as he strapped her in the car, Molly sitting next to her doing her own seat belt. "Right then you pair lets go get Mommy and Lucas and we can make a move".

Joey shut the car doors leaving the two girls safely in the back. He slowly climbed the steps, going inside seeing Lauren holding 1 month old Lucas in a car seat. He stood behind her and placed his arms around her waist. Laurens head automatically fell to his shoulder her body pressing to his. Joey leaned and kissed her softly.

"You ready babe?" He asked quietly

Lauren took a breath almost holding back tears "I'm actually sad to be leaving this place"

"Lo we are only moving like a 20 minute drive away"

"I know that I mean the flat… there's just so many memories in here."

The both stood in silence looking around the empty flat. The memories echoed through the rooms as Lauren closed her eyes remembering how every inch of the flat held some form of memory from the last 4 years. This was her first family home, her and Joey's as a family. She remembered the first day they came back to the flat, the nerves and apprehension of it all overshadowed by the excitement, this was the first place she finally saw a future for herself where she actually felt happy and felt loved.

Joey Slightly laughed to himself "Do you remember a couple of years back when Molly was 2 and we found her eating …." Lauren laughed and finished the sentence "Toothpaste" They both smiled.

"Remember when I told you I was Pregnant with Luc?" Lauren turned more into Joeys side, their arms wrapping around each other.

"Ye… How could I forget?" He laughed looking at the kitchen. "You were cooking and the girls were playing, and I had just come in from work and you said we needed to talk. You made me wait all night before you told me what was up with you."

"I wanted to surprise you" she whispered patting his chest.

"Ye I think you defiantly did that babe… We were just talking and you just randomly said oh by the way I'm having another baby… then you got up and left the room laughing" Joey smirked remembering how clever she had played things.

"This has been our life for four whole years Joey… nearly five… can you believe it?"

"I know, it's hard to believe aint it? It's been four amazing years though babe" Joey smiled and picked up the car seat "But it's time for a bigger place… This little man needs his own space… because we will be seriously outnumbered by you girls"

"Who'd have thought it though Joe? After everything we are still here, me and You, Married, Kids the proper family life"

Joey took her hand and kissed her lips softly moving her out of the door… Lauren turned and placed the key on the work top sighing as Joey led them to the car. Lauren put Lucas' car seat in the back in at the side of Molly. Joey stepped in the driver's side Lauren in the front next to him.

"Ready?" Lauren nodded and smiled as Emma and Molly shouted yes from the back.

Joey Pulled off the family waving goodbye to the neighbors and family gathered to see them off. Turning the corner Lauren smiled Looking out the window, dreaming of the rest of her life with Joey.

"I Love you Lauren Branning" and with those three words, every part of her felt alive and loved and she was set for their future.

**Thanks everyone who has supported this story hope you have enjoyed it and I'm sure I won't be able to resist writing another soon :) xxx**


End file.
